Staying Over
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: When Laxus breaks not only his arm, but also his leg, Mira insists that he stays over at her place until he gets better. One of the ground rules to him staying though is that he makes sure to be kind to her siblings. But when he and Lisanna get a tad too close for Mira's taste, she realizes that maybe inviting a boyfriend around your younger sister isn't the best of ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Staying Over

Chapter 1

"I'm really not okay with this."

"Of course you are, Laxus," Mira insisted as she bounced around the room in excitement. "You have not only a broken leg, but also a broken arm. It only makes sense that you would stay with us for awhile."

Elfman, who Laxus begrudgingly let help him into bed, said quickly, "Real men like for their women to care for them."

Grunt. Settling better into the bed, he said, "I still don't get why we couldn't go to my place, Mira, and you could just take care of me there. Or why I couldn't stay at the guild."

"You're the one that didn't want to stay at the guild infirmary," she reminded him as he shifted on her bed. He had never really slept in it before, as, since he had his own apartment where he lived alone, they usually spent all their time together there. This would be the first time he slept over at Mira's place, and he wasn't planning on enjoying it. "You said that you didn't want all the other members making noise and bothering you."

"And I stand by that," he agreed. "But my place-"

"You know that your apartment is on the second floor of the building," Mira went on as she happily went to work trying to pull the covers on the bed over him. Laxus just shoved her hands away as Elfman looked on, clearly enjoying seeing the usually strong willed man being treated in such a manner. "You couldn't very well climb the stairs."

"Yeah, yeah."

Mira looked to her brother then, quickly going to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for your help, Elfman. You can go now."

"No problem, big sis." He winked at Laxus then who only frowned. "Real men know how to ask for help when they need it."

"Right," Mira said then. "If you need anything from Elfman and Lisanna, just ask, Laxus."

He grunted.

"No, Laxus. I mean it." Mira gave him a hard stare. "You ask if you want something. You do not demand my brother or sister. You hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. I won't bother your brother or sister."

"Good." She clapped her hands together then. "Now, do you need anything from me?"

He waited until Elfman was gone before saying, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to put out right now?"

That stopped her bouncing. Then, slowly, she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm being nice, Laxus, by letting you stay here. Do remember that."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Laxus-"

"What do you wash your sheets with?" he grumbled then. "I mean, God, they smell, like, flowers or something. Even the pillows. Are you-"

"Sheets are supposed to smell good, Laxus."

"Good is one thing, Mira. This is overkill."

She only giggled before grabbing one of the pillows behind his head and fluffing it up. Then, she lifted his broken leg, setting the pillow under it as to elevate it. There! All done. "Okay, well, now that you're all set up here, Laxus, I have to get back to work. Lisanna and Elfman are around if you-"

"Wait, you're leaving?" He moved to sit up. "But Mira-"

"What?" She glanced back at him. "Do you need something else? You want something to drink?"

"I want you to stay."

"Laxus." She giggled. "I can't. I have to get back to work, silly."

"But-"

"Just got to sleep, Laxus," she told him before winking. "I'll be home before you know it. Lisanna's going to cover the night shift for me, so I'll be here to care of you then. Alright?"

He didn't want to agree to that (he didn't agree with that), but he had to let her go. He didn't want to come off like the clingy one in the relationship. Because he wasn't. She was. Totally.

It was all his own stupid fault that he was stuck in Mira's room at that moment anyhow. In his overly confident mind, he had taken on way more than he was capable of and had ended up with a broken arm and leg. One would have been bad enough, but two?

When he got back to the guild, Mira had immediately taken to caring for him. It wasn't until his casts were all set that she mentioned that she would be taking him back to her place to better look after him.

Her take care of him. _Her. _Not her stupid siblings!

He really did try to sleep. Mira's bed wasn't wholly uncomfortable. It was rather small though and he wasn't sure how they were both going to sleep that night on it together. He'd probably end up with her all snuggled against him, which wasn't completely terrible. Not completely.

But sleep eluded him.

So he just laid around, trying to think of boring things that might lull him off to sleep, but it was no use. Gah! Even his music wasn't giving him any reprieve from the agony of boredom. He just laid there in Mira's too small, smelly bed with his headphones at maximum volume, trying to find some peace. He couldn't.

"Laxus!"

Suddenly the door popped open and Lisanna was in the room, grinning widely at him. He only stared blankly back at her.

"You weren't sleeping, were you?" She totally had this weird problem where she always made eye contact whenever they spoke and it was getting on his nerves. "Mira told me to check in on you ever half hour, that you won't just ask for the things that you need. So do you need anything?"

Grunt. Unlike Mira, she didn't just giggle and decide from that grunt exactly what he wanted. Instead, she took a step closer.

"Mira didn't say that you had a black eye too." Lisanna was next to the bed then, staring down at him. "Why didn't you let Wendy look at it?"

Grunt.

"Do you need anything to drink or eat? Mira said I might have to make you lunch."

That didn't get a grunt. Instead he just took to closing his eyes. Smiling, she turned to leave.

"I'll make you something then, okay?"

At least that got rid of her. After she was gone, Laxus pushed himself up into a sitting position, shaking his head slightly. Honestly, he was just glad that it was his left arm in a sling and not his dominate one.

His shoulders were bothering him though and he wanted Mira back to rub them. Why did she have to work anyhow?

"Hey, Laxus." The door opened again and Elfman walked in. "Lisanna said to come get you and take you to the kitchen. Less you wanna eat in here. But fair warning, you mess up Mira's bed and she might just kick you out on the street."

Grumbling, he slowly got to his feet. "I can walk just fine. Get me that crutch. I think Mira left it in the living-"

"Nonsense! Real men can help each other out, huh?" And with that Elfman hauled the other guy's arm around his shoulder, taking the weight off his injured foot. "Especially the two of us. The way Mira talks, we're practically brothers."

Laxus widened his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. Okay, maybe, once or twice, when he was drunk, he had told Mira that maybe, eventually, they'd get married. But that in no way was a concrete thing. And even if it was, it wouldn't be for a few years. And by then there was a strong chance that both he and Mira would have totally grown out of each other.

…So yeah.

Mirajane's house was actually pretty nice. Laxus had never really spent any time in it, but that was more due to the fact that he had zero desire to be around her siblings. And now he was stuck with them.

"How much money does Gramp pay Mira to run the bar anyhow?" Laxus grumbled as Elfman led him to the kitchen.

"She makes most her money off tips," Lisanna assured him as she stood over by the stove. "Men rather like to tip Mira."

That made him scowl though Elfman didn't seem to like the idea much either. He helped Laxus into a chair at the table in the room with a frown.

"Anyhow, Lisanna, you think that the two of you will be fine here for awhile?" Elfman clapped his hands then. "I really would like to get down the guild now. Unless you need me to stay, Laxus? Because-"

Snort. "Yeah, right. What use have you been to me so far?"

Elfman didn't laugh that one off. Instead, he stared hard at Laxus. "What's your problem then, huh? My big sis took you in to help you and all you're doing is-"

"Elfman," Lisanna chided. "Remember what Mira said. No fighting with Laxus, no matter how intolerable he is."

Making a face, Laxus asked, "She called me intolerable?"

They both ignored him though.

"Yeah, but-"

"Big brother," Lisanna sighed. "Maybe you should just go to the guildhall then. Alright? I think I can handle Laxus."

"Handle me?" Snort. "I'm not a fucking dog. And I'm only here because Mira wants me to be. I can take care of myself."

Still, they just spoke around him.

"If he gives you any trouble, Lisanna, just come get me." Elfman flexed then which about made Laxus start laughing. Please. As if stupid Elfman scared him. Not in the slightest. "I'll-"

"I'll be fine, Elfman," she assured him. "Laxus wouldn't hurt me. After all, you _love_ Mirajane, don't you, Laxus?"

He wanted to kill both of them then and took to just crossing his arms over his- No! His damn sling. Gah! How was he supposed to show his annoyance if he couldn't even do something like cross his arms?

Now twice as irritated, he merely said, "How about you just get me my food then, Lisanna? Thought that's why you were here."

"A real man knows how to talk to a woman," Elfman told him, his jaw setting. "I let you treat Mira however she likes, but Lisanna is only trying to be nice to you. If you do not-"

Laxus clinched his right hand then. "If you want to settle this, Elf_boy_ I think I know the right way to go about it."

"Enough now!" Lisanna turned from the stove fully then to glare at both of them. "Elfman, just go. Do you want Mira upset with us?"

"No, but-"

"Then go. We're stuck with him for awhile anyways. You want to get into a fight on the first day?" Lisanna looked at Laxus then. "And Mira told you to be nice to us. Remember?"

Grunt.

"It'd be a shame if we told her that you were rude, wouldn't it?" Lisanna stared him down. "I think that she'd be pretty upset with you, wouldn't you say?"

Snort.

"And-"

"Just give me my damn food," Laxus told her with a slight snarl. "Losers."

"Now that's not nice." Lisanna giggled then and it almost sounded like Mira. Almost. That made him relax some finally and look off. She was Mira's baby sister. And if he made her upset, he was as good as dead. As would be his relationship. Sigh. "What would Mira say, Laxus?"

Probably something about how cute he was when he was hungry. She never really seemed to get that when he was annoyed, it wasn't the best idea to bait him.

In the end, Elfman left after warning Laxus that if he made his little sister cry, why, he'd beat what a real man was into his skull. Lisanna only giggled and assured her brother that that wouldn't be an issue.

Then it was just Laxus and Lisanna seated at a table, both with a plate of food in front of them. She was smiling at him, waiting for him to take a bite so that she could ask how he liked it. He was just sitting there though, still seething about Elfman.

"Aren't you going to eat then, Laxus?" She cocked her head to the side. "Or is something wrong?" Before he had a chance to say anything, she made a face. "Oh, can you not use your right hand to eat? I can feed you if-"

"I'm fine, thanks," he grumbled, some of his fight gone then as Elfman wasn't around. There was always a clear possession struggle between the two of them that usually made any contact with one another tense.

"I bet you'd let Mira feed you," she taunted before giggling into her palm. Laxus only grunt. "Because you love-"

"At least we know where the damn cat gets it," he grumbled which made Lisanna fall apart with laughter. That was not he effect he was hoping to have. Another grunt.

"Happy is rather obsessed with love as well, I suppose." Lisanna cocked her head again. "Are you not hungry then?"

"I'll eat when I fucking eat, alright, woman?"

She wasn't laughing anymore. Instead, she only sat there and stared at him for a moment before slowly getting to her feet.

"I honestly don't care for you, Laxus," she told him as she headed out of the room, taking her plate of food with her. "You're mean to Natsu and you're rude to nearly everyone else. You call us weak, but from what I've heard, you're not even a real dragon slayer. So maybe you should just consider yourself lucky that Mira even wants you, huh?"

He was done then. So completely and utterly done. He tried to be nice to them…sort of. A lot harder than he would anyone else. Not to mention, he didn't want to be stuck with them either. It was stupid Mira's idea. And she wasn't even around to care for him! So why did she want him there anyways?

As much as he hated to admit it, Lisanna's food wasn't bad. Not that he'd admit it aloud anyhow. Just to himself. Silently. Then, once that was done, he planned on heading back to Mira's room to-

Shit. He didn't have his crutch.

"Lisanna!" He tried to get up, but his balance was too far off. "Lisanna!"

She appeared in the kitchen doorway, her plate in hand. "You rang?"

He only glared at her. "Get me my crutch. Now."

"That sounds a lot like a command, Laxus. And I could have sworn that I heard Mira tell you-"

"What, you eavesdrop then?" He snorted. "Lisanna, go get my crutch."

"Hmmm. Still came off as a command. If you said a please, perhaps-"

"Fine." He sat back in his chair then, glaring at her.

"Fine?" She took his plate over to the sink with her. "Then what? You are just going to sit there then? The entire day? Until Mira gets home? Or Elfman? Ooh, not Elfman. When he hears about how you yelled at me-"

Grunt.

"So we're back to this then" She shrugged. "I guess that you're just going to sit there then."

He wasn't going to break. Not to stupid Lisanna. He thought of something really mean then, something really horrible to say, about how he liked her better dead. But then he caught himself because there was no way that Mira would excuse that if she found out about it. No stinking way.

After she finished cleaning, Lisanna left the room for a few minutes before returning to him. Then she just sat down across from him, a deck of cards in her hands.

"You wanna play a game, Laxus?"

He turned his head from her, staring off. Grunt.

"You sure?" she asked, grinning slightly. "I think that it'd get mighty lonely in here all by yourself."

Grunt.

"Because I think that you really don't wanna be mean to me, Laxus. That you just don't want me to know how kind you really are."

Snort.

"Because Mira tells me things."

He still wouldn't look at her.

"She says that you're actually really sweet," Lisanna went on. "And when ever Elfman complains about you, she's always the first to bring up all the great things you do."

She hadn't broken him (no way a weakling like her ever could), but she was starting to annoy him. So he didn't consider it losing when he opened his mouth to challenge her.

"Your sister's delusional. I treat her just like-"

"She told me about how you make her dinner all the time."

"That's-"

"And every time you come back from a job, you bring her flowers back."

"I-"

"Except this time, of course, since you were so hurt, but she said that you told her the second you could, you'd go and-"

"Would you shut up?"

Giggling. That giggle that she got from her sister. He wondered if their mother giggled like that.

"You like to buy her things, huh?" Lisanna smiled. "I think that's very cute that you-"

"If I play fucking cards with you, will you shut up?"

"Only if you play whatever I want."

"Fine." He wasn't giving in. He hadn't broken. He was just finding a compromise. Exactly what Mira would want him to do in that situation as opposed to what he usually would do. After all, his other option was to just go off on her and something told him that Mira would never find that as an acceptable answer to his problems. Especially ones dealing with her little sister.

* * *

><p>When Mira got home that day, she found her boyfriend already curled up in her bed, listening to his music. It had been a long few hours of cards for him with Lisanna before she finally handed over his crutch. Still, he knew Mira couldn't have had much fun either. She smiled at him, but he only stared back.<p>

"Were you okay while I was gone?" she asked him. "The longer I was gone the more I was afraid that you were miserable."

Grunt.

"Poor Laxus. Did you even leave the bedroom?" She came over to his side then, staring down at him. "Elfman said that the two of you, well, had a little disagreement."

Snort.

"Well, I'm home now so did you need anything?"

He just shifted on the bed before looking up at her. Smiling, she easily fell onto it with him, resting her head against his chest.

"So you were okay then?"

"Guess so. Bored out of my effing mind, but other than that yeah."

"Did you even see Lisanna? I told her to make sure you got taken care of, but she didn't even mention you when she showed up at the guild."

He thought back about playing cards with her before shaking his head. "She made me lunch, but that's all."

"Well, I just don't want you to get bored while I'm gone. Maybe you can invite Evergreen or someone over?" She stared up at him then with a slight smile. "Tomorrow, I mean. Because right now I just want to sleep."

"Sleep? It's hardly even dark out."

"And? I never get to get off so early." She kissed his chest. "Your arm and leg okay?"

"Fine."

"Mmmm. I worried over you all day, you know. When I got back to work, everyone was asking about you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Everyone?"

"Well…Natsu asked if you would ever be able to fight again and if so, when."

Grunt.

"And Ever asked about you."

Grunt.

"And…Erza did say that it's a shame whenever someone from Fairy Tail gets hurt."

He blinked. "Anyone else?"

"Um…Lucy and Levy both said that they hope that you don't die, but that's because Natsu was going around telling everyone that wasn't there when you showed up this morning that you were dying."

"The punk."

"I think it was just wishful thinking."

"Doubt it."

"Hmmm?"

"If he doesn't get to be the one to do it, he'd never want me to die."

Giggling, she said, "I don't think he'd ever want to kill you anyways. Just beat you repeatedly."

Snort.

"If it makes you feel better, I worried about you enough for twenty people."

He closed his eyes. "I believe you."

She reached up and took one of his headphones before replacing his ear with her own. "I'm so glad you're here, Laxus."

Grunt.

"I'll go to your apartment tomorrow morning and pick you up some things and bring them over here. Alright?"

Grunt.

"And I'll make you breakfast before-"

"Mira?"

"Hmnm?" She lifted her head slightly to stare up at him.

"Did you tell your brother that we're, you know, thinking about getting married or something? Because-"

"Laxus, I'm sleeping."

"No, you're not."

"Sleeping."

"Mira-"

She only giggled, cuddling closer to her. "Goodnight."

Groaning, he gave in and just curled his uninjured hand up to stroke her hair while leaning down to kiss the crown of her head.

"You're lucky you're cute."

"I have a feeling cute isn't what attracts you to me," she mumbled softly. That made him pause before sighing.

"Well," he told her softly. "It sure ain't your wit."

As she drifted off, he figured he gave it another day, if that, before he gave in and had to go back home. Because he had only spent a few hours there so far and zero part of him wanted to still be there.

Especially when not ten minutes later Mira was sound asleep, effectively killing any activity for the rest of the night. Sigh. She really was lucky. Because if it was anyone else…

* * *

><p><strong>Oy. This will only be a few chapters long. Five is usually my standard with this type of story, but I might stretch it to ten. Probably not though. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Staying Over

Chapter 2

Mira was talking loudly to Laxus about…well, he wasn't sure what she was still going on about. Honestly, he was just sitting in the chair, resting his head on the table in front of him while trying to forget that he was stuck in hell.

"-think that it's just so funny. Don't you, Laxus?"

Grunt.

"I figured you did. I mean how could you not?"

What was she talking about again?

"And then did I tell you what Cana told me about-"

"Lisanna!"

Suddenly, the back door that led into the kitchen opened and in walked Natsu, his blue Exceed fluttering in behind him. Laxus lifted his head slightly while Mira only took to waving.

"Hi, Natsu," she greeted, giggling slightly. He glanced over at her before focusing his eyes in on Laxus. Then he started laughing.

"What?" he asked, clinching his uninjured fist as he sat fully up. "What do you think that you're laughing at?"

"He's just happy to see you, Laxus," Mira assured him as she continued to cook his breakfast.

"No, it's not that," Natsu laughed as Happy landed on the ground before going over to Mira.

"Are you making fish?"

She only smiled down at him. "No. Sorry. I'm making Laxus breakfast."

"It's just, you know," Natsu went on, laughing away. "So funny that you're, you know, sitting here all hurt and stuff and Mirajane is taking care of you. Like you're some sort of-"

"I would watch your next words, punk," Laxus warned him, his eyes turning darker as he glared at the pink haired mage. "Because I could be on my death bed and still-"

"Laxus," Mira scolded, glancing over her shoulder at him. "Behave."

"Mira, I am behaving."

"I mean it."

More snickering. Even the stupid blue cat was giggling then. Gah! Laxus thought the day before was bad, but now-

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" Mira asked then. "Did you want me to make you some breakfast too?"

"That'd be great!"

"Natsu," Happy spoke up making him frown.

"But we can't stick around for long," the Salamander said then, dropping his head slightly. "We just came to tell Lisanna goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Laxus asked. "You finally doing it, eh? Offing yourself? Good riddance."

"Laxus-"

"I'm behaving!"

Natsu didn't even take the time to snicker that time. "If you must know, we're going on a mission and we gotta meet up with Luce and Erza in a few minutes. Just thought I'd stop by and say-"

"Natsu."

He looked up then, smiling when he found his pale skinned friend coming into the room. "Hey, Lisanna!"

"Natsu," she scolded lightly as she came over to him. "Don't be so loud."

He only grinned wildly at her. "Just wanted to see you before we headed off. Offer you a chance to go if you wanted."

"Go?" she asked, frowning. "On a job, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head. "We-"

"Natsu, don't you think that Lucy, Erza, and Gray would care that the money got split even more?" Mira spoke up. "Have you consulted them?"

"Why would I? Did you miss the part where I'm leader?"

It was finally Laxus' turn to laugh. Loudly. Before Mira could reprimand him again, he merely said, "It's just too funny. You? You're in control of Erza? And Gray? Maybe the blonde chick, but-"

"Her name is Lucy and you know it," Happy accused. Mira only sighed.

"Laxus, leave them alone." Mira was scrapping off something from her skillet onto a plate then. "Here you go. Eat and be quiet, alright?"

Natsu grinned then. "Does he have to say yes ma'am, or-"

"Enough, Natsu." Lisanna laid a hand on his arm then, calming him back down, just like that. "I can't go. I'm sorry. I have to stay home and take care of Laxus while he's sick."

"I'm not fucking sick and I did not ask for you to-"

That time, Mira went over and took his face in her hands, making him look up at her. "Do you need to go sit in my room and calm down?"

Even Lisanna snickered along with Natsu and Happy that time. Mira was serious though, Laxus could tell, and it about made it want to hit her. Just about. The woman honestly thought that she could control him. Ha.

"Get off me, Mira," he told her softly. He was trying to sound calm, but he was about seething at that point. It was one thing for her to make him look weak in front of her stupid siblings, but the Salamander? "Now."

"Behave." She gave him one more long glare before slowly releasing him. Taking a step back, she said, "And eat. I did just spend all that time making you breakfast, after all."

"So you're not gonna come with us, Lisanna?" Natsu sounded disappointed, though even Laxus knew there was no way she would. He only rolled his eyes though as Mira went to work fixing her sister some breakfast as well.

"No. I'm needed more here."

Natsu made a face, but Mira was speaking to him then.

"Are you guys sure you don't want anything to eat?" Mira asked. "It wouldn't be any trouble at all to-"

'You had better get to work, big sis."

Gah! Now Elfman was up too? Could Laxus not win?

"I know," she assured him as the man came into the room. "I was just about to leave actually. I only had to take care of Laxus first."

"Stop talking about me as if I were an invalid. I'd be just as well of at my apartment, taking care of myself."

"Oh, please, Laxus. You could hardly even get to the bathroom alone this morning," Mira said with a shake of her head. "You-"

"Why don't you just go to work already?" Laxus was through with her then too. "I mean, honestly, why do you even-"

"I think I should just head out now," Natsu said then, glancing around. Even he could tell that there was something in the air and it wasn't pretty. "Come on, Happy. We gotta meet the others at the train station."

"Maybe it's best that we didn't eat," Happy concluded as he headed out with Natsu. "Now maybe you won't puke everywhere."

"Don't worry, little buddy. I'll still get nauseous."

"Why do you sound so excited?"

After they were gone, there was a tense moment where Lisanna kept looking at Elfman who was glaring at Laxus. He pretended to be unaware as he just sat there, beginning to eat finally.

"Needs salt," was the only thing he said. Elfman opened his mouth to challenge him, but Mira only smiled.

"Of course. Here you go."

"I don't know why you let him-"

"No, Elfman," was all Lisanna whispered to him. "You know that-"

"There. Everything's fine now, right?" Mira looked around at them all. Laxus only went back to eating. "Good. Then I'm going to work. Elfman, would you mind walking me?"

"Huh?"

She grinned at him, but he saw through it. She just wanted him out of the house, away from Laxus. Still, when Mirajane asked him to do something, Elfman did it. No matter what. Else Laxus wouldn't be still be standing.

"Fine," he said, letting out a slow breath. "I'll walk you."

"Oh good." She giggled and bounced a little. Laxus only rolled his eyes. Then hers were back on him. "Now remember, Laxus, that I won't be here to check on you until my lunch break. So you and Lisanna are going to have to get along until then. Do you think that you can do that?"

"Stop talking to me like a child."

"Hard to see you as anything, but."

"What you say, Elf_boy_?"

"You-"

"I thought we've gone over this, boys?" Mira was finished bouncing then and took to crossing her arms over her chest. Glaring at both her boyfriend and brother, she said simply, "The two of you are not to fight. Remember? I think it would just be much easier right now if you apologized to one another-"

"You're crazy, woman."

"No way, big sis."

"That's not nice, boys, to not do what I say." She stuck her lip out for a moment before looking to Lisanna. "What do you think they should do?"

"I think you should just take Mira to work, big brother Elfman." She gave him that cock headed grin to relax him some. Elfman wasn't so tense then as he turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Well come on then, Mira," he grumbled. "Before you're late."

Of course she had to kiss and hung on Laxus before she left, promising to be checking up on him in the coming hours. Then she had to hug and kiss on Lisanna too because she had lost her before and knew that one day the last time would really be the last time.

Then it was just Laxus and Mira's baby sister, neither of who really wanted anything to do with the other. Lisanna sat down not soon after her sister was gone while Laxus only took to glaring at her.

"What?" she finally asked, looking up at him. "What are you-"

"Why didn't you tell your sister then?"

"Tell my sister what?"

"About how I was rude enough to you that you felt the need to keep my crutch from me," he clarified. "Elfman told her about how I-"

"I'm not Elfman," she told him with a slight shrug. "And I'm slightly disappointed, Laxus, that you think I am so weak that I need my older sister to do my bidding."

"Meaning?"

"If I want you out of this house, I'll get you out of this house."

That got a good laugh out of the muscular man. Lisanna only ignored him though. When he sobered, Laxus merely said, "Your brother hates me and can't get me out of the house. Even with the help of Mira. So what would you do without her?"

She only looked him dead in the eyes and said, "I am stronger than I look, Laxus. And never forget that."

That actually got him to snicker, just like it had the true dragon slayer that had been there only minutes before.

"You're real cute, kid." And with that, he got up from his chair, using his crutch that was leaning against the table. It wasn't easy, even with his crutch, to get around, but he managed. He was the strongest man in the world, after all, by his own self proclamation. Over his shoulder, he called, "Clean up the mess in here, huh? Wouldn't want your big sister to have to clean up after you in that regard too, would you?"

Done bothering Lisanna for the day (or at least for the moment), he collapsed on the couch when he made it to the front room. He didn't feel like sleeping in Mira's bed again. He was afraid that he'd start to smell like whatever freaky perfume stuff she was using on her sheets.

With his headphones in, he was able to unwind somewhat. Being around Mira was bad enough, but the freaking Salamander and her siblings? That was just overkill. Sure, he was in high stress situations all the time, but that many of Mira's friends around did damage to his psyche.

Plus, he didn't really want anyone to see him all bandaged up. Ever. If his bones weren't for sure broken, he wouldn't even be wearing them. Especially the stupid sling. It was so freaking demeaning. That's why he hadn't taken Mira up on her offer to invite anyone he knew over to her place. Number one, Elfman and Lisanna would be around, which would just kill the entire vibe. The most important thing though was that he never wanted to seem weak. Never. In front of anyone.

Except maybe Mira. Because that just had to happen sometimes.

The sound of a throat clearing made him look up about an hour later. It was Lisanna, standing in front of the couch with a serious expression. He only stared blankly back at her.

"You think that you're just going to lay here all day then?" she asked him with a slight frown, her hands planted firmly on her hips. He just stared into her eyes for a moment before snorting and closing them again. "Laxus-"

"It's what the doctor prescribed, kid. Or, well, your sister." He shifted slightly. "She said I was to rest. And if she was here right now, she'd be massaging my shoulders and fawning over me. So unless that's on your agenda, leave me alone, alright?"

"Leave you alone? This is my house."

"And?"

She only glared harder. "At least sit up so I can sit down."

He watched her for a few moments before slowly pushing up. "Fine."

So they sat there together then, for at least a good ten minutes in silence. Even though he couldn't cross his arms, Laxus thought he was doing a pretty good job of showing his disinterest without coming off as a complete jerk. Again, he just wanted to bother Lisanna, not make her upset enough to tattle on Mira to him.

"How long until you're all healed up then?" Lisanna asked, looking at him up and down. "Laxus?"

"Few weeks."

"Wow." She stared up at him. "By the time that you're ready to leave, you might not want to."

Grunt.

"You might just want to stay here with us forever. Mira would like it a lot if you moved in."

"Yeah right." He snorted. "When we move in together, it'll be far away from you and Elfboy."

"Don't call him that," Lisanna said with a frown. Then, staring at him with her blue eyes, she said, "You know, when you and Mira first started sneaking around together, Elfman got really upset. Especially because Mirajane wouldn't just come out and tell the truth. Not even to us. Because you both were too…embarrassed or whatever and didn't want anyone to know.

"But then, he couldn't get too mad. Because even before she would admit to it, you could tell that she was happy about it. That she was different. She was just…happier. So Elfman didn't say anything. Even when after she admitted to seeing you and you were a jerk to us. Or when you didn't treat her right. Because she liked it. She always just laughs off the things that you do, so we try to too. But do not think, Laxus, that we're weak. That we're doing this for any reason other than that we love our big sister and want her to be happy. Don't ever get it confused."

He held his head higher then, thinking. Then, slowly, he said, "I treat her fine."

"You cannot honestly believe that. Do you know how many times she comes home crying?"

Now he knew that she was lying. "I have never made Mirajane cry. There's no way."

"Not a big production or overly dramatic cry, but she does cry. She does get upset. Because she really, really loves you and you act like an asshole." Lisanna made a face, looking off then. "But that wasn't the point. I just meant that you should be nicer to Elfman because-"

"No, there's no way." He wasn't over what she had said. "Mira doesn't cry."

"Mira cries a lot," Lisanna told him with a frown. "Not in front of any of you. And not only about you. You think that she has some sort of nice life, Laxus? She has a lot off things to be upset about. And you're not supposed to be one of them. But it makes sense that you would make her sad, since you're so-"

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to your bull. Mira is more than happy to be with me. If she wasn't, she would just break up with me."

"Would she?"

"Fucking yeah. Mira can get whatever guy that she-"

"A lot of guys find her…attractive." He could tell that Lisanna was out of her element then, but that she wanted to explain to him. "But Mira knows that's it. She doesn't like you just because you think that she's…attractive or like her magazine spreads. She honestly thinks that you're a good person and that everyone else has just passed you over."

It wasn't fun anymore. It hadn't been fun since the conversation started, but at the moment, it was at an all time low. Then again, no one likes to hear about themselves when the comments aren't good.

"Mira just thinks that you're really sweet when no one's watching. And maybe you are. But picking on Elfman and I isn't going to win you any favor with us or her."

He didn't want to talk to her anymore. At all. So he just turned up his headphone and ignored her. Lisanna only made a face at him before getting up and leaving the room. Good riddance. It finally gave him a chance to stretch out on the couch again and relax.

…But still, some of her words were still bothering him. As much as he hated it, he did know that he could make things easier on Mira. A lot. He constantly told himself that it was her fault though, that if she didn't want to be with him, she just shouldn't be with him. After all, he had never portrayed himself as anything less than an asshole. If that's what she wanted, that's what he would give her.

And it was kinda fun for him there for a couple of months. Using Mira. It was actually kind of funny, seeing just what could make her leave and what could make her come back. Then, as much as he hated to admit it, he got attached. Very attached. He could no longer imagine not have Mira waiting back in Magnolia for him when he went off on a job.

He did things for her now. He really was improving. He always brought her flowers when he came home, either made her dinner the day after he got settled again or took her out. Laxus was even spending more time in the guildhall than he ever had before, just so he could be around her (and monitor which guys thought it was okay to hit on his woman. For the record, it wasn't. Ever.) Then there was the fact that he was just actively learning not to be a douche constantly. It was a hard road to go down and he was resistant, fine, but it was just ignorant to say that he was the same guy he was six months ago, much less a year.

Mira was probably one of the first girlfriends that he had ever taken seriously. The only one, really. Any other was just someone to fuck or fuck with. It was all just a very addicting game to see how much he could tear someone down before they couldn't take him anymore. Now though, he was intent on practically building Mira up. He…loved her. As much as he could love someone.

So where exactly did Lisanna get off, telling him that he was doing a terrible job? Huh? She had no idea what her sister and he had been through together. She was one of the few people that he was committed to keeping in his life, after all. He'd do just about anything for Mira.

God, he was freaking staying in her house with her annoying siblings all because she wanted him too. If that wasn't a show of undeniable adoration then he should just give up then, because he knew he couldn't do any better any time soon.

"Laxus!"

Then Mira got home for her break. She was in a rush of course, as she only had a short time before she had to get back to the guildhall. She came bearing some sandwiches for his lunch as well as plenty of kisses. He couldn't coerce her into a backrub though, which was a shame because his shoulders were killing him.

"You're just tense, Laxus," she told him as she scurried around the room, never one for relaxing. She was looking for something, but he couldn't remember what. "It's going to be hard to find something, but if we can get some sort of plastic to go over your cast to keep it from getting ruined, maybe you can take a dip in the tub? A hot bath will probably help you out."

Grunt.

"And, I mean, you're one of my most favorite people in the entire world-"

How reassuring.

"-but if you start stinking, you're sleeping down here on the couch."

He only continued eating. Through a full mouth, he got out, "Or you could give me a sponge bath."

She gasped, coming to a stop in the middle of the room. "That could be fun. You wanna when I get home from work? I-"

"If some sex comes with the offer, sure."

Then she narrowed her eyes at him. "I have to get back to work now, Laxus. So-"

"Weren't you looking for something?"

"Oh yeah." She went back to searching, even leaving the room for a moment. When she returned, it was with a book. "Here you go."

He took it from her cautiously. "What is this?"

"It's a self-help book, Laxus." She smiled at him, apparently forgetting his past transgression. "For you."

"For me?"

"Uh-huh. I've read it before. It's really eye opening."

"What do I need help with?" he asked slowly, glancing at the book. "Mira?"

"It's about accepting your faults and realizing that there is no one that is to blame, but you."

He blinked. "Why do I need this?"

"It's also about helping you overcome your fears of letting people in and-"

"Mirajane-"

"I'm going to make Elfman read it next, okay?" She bounced slightly. "And then the two of you will be super good friends and you'll just love staying over!"

Okay. So Mira had lost her mind. Still, after his lashing from Lisanna from before, Laxus resisted telling her to just fuck off. Instead, he waited until she was gone before tossing the book far away from him and stretching out on the couch for another nap.

After all, he would do a lot for Mira. Change even, maybe. But read a freaking book? Yeah right.


	3. Chapter 3

Staying Over

Chapter 3

Laxus thought that there was nothing worse than seeing Natsu Dragneel before breakfast. Then, about a week after coming to stay with Mira, he found out that there was something worse.

"Does Elfman have a chick in his room?"

Mirajane was still in bed then and only glanced up at as he came in on his crutch. "Hmmm?"

"Did Elfman bring a woman home last night?"

"Laxus, I don't know." She was laying on her stomach, snuggled into the bed. "And I have to get up in an hour, so lay back down."

He had gone off to the bathroom and, on the way there, could have sworn that he heard giggling coming from Elfman's room. And it was sure wasn't Lisanna. It was rather funny to him, really, the thought of Elfman having a chick over. Really funny.

Groaning as he laid back down, he said, "I didn't even know that he had anyone. I mean, seriously? I know that I'm not in the fucking pool anymore, but are the guys left that low that women are desperate enough to-"

"Laxus, I will push you out of bed," she grumbled as she snuggled up to him. "I swear it."

"Tell me it ain't funny."

"As shocking as it may be, Laxus, I don't like to think about my brother's sex life much. So stop talking about it. He's not involved in what I do and I'm definitely not involved in what he does."

She snoozed on and off for the next hour before eventually getting up and going to shower. Laxus just waited around for her to finish before going into the kitchen with her so she could make him breakfast like she had every other day.

"Do you want anything special when I bring you lunch today?" Mira asked as she went to work on his breakfast. "Or are you fine with anything?"

Grunt. Slouching forwards, he placed his head on the table.

"Ooh. Or would you like me to bring you soup? Or how about steak? You want steak, don't you? I'm sorry, Laxus, that I've been bringing you sandwiches. It's just easier."

Grunt. Then, thinking for a moment, he slowly said, "Just bring me what's easy for you, Mira. I'm already putting you out."

"You're not putting me out."

"I'm not?"

"Oh, no. You're totally paying me for all of this when you get back to your own apartment."

Grunt. Then she started giggling while he only rolled his eyes. Mirajane thought she was funny. Ha ha. Laxus thought she was annoying.

He was laying with his head down, awaiting his food, when Elfman walked in. He immediately greeted his sister before going to get a drink. Laxus peeked his eyes open, watching the man for a moment before speaking.

"So who's the chick in your room?"

That got Elfman to freeze while Mira only shot Laxus a very strong look.

"Knock it off," she told him tensely. "I mean it, Laxus Dreyar."

Grunt. Mira was no fun.

After Elfman went back to his room or whatever, Laxus decided that he had to take a leak again. Since it was taking Mira _so long_ to make him food, he went ahead and got up to take care of that.

It was after he was finished with pissing that it happened. He was standing in front of the mirror above the sink, staring at himself, when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Is someone in there?"

He blinked. Feminine, but not Strauss. Yet he knew that voice…

Reaching over, he opened the door, almost falling with his off balance in the process, just to prove his thought. And there, looking way more sloppy than he had ever seen her, was Evergreen.

The two of them just stared at each other for a moment. Then he sneered.

"Elfboy, Ever?"

"Shut up!"

When he got back to the kitchen, Laxus had almost finished snickering. Almost. He found his plate already setting on the table, but Mira didn't have one.

"Babe, you are going to have to start eating breakfast," he complained as he slid into his seat. She was cleaning up the dishes at that point. "I feel awkward when you don't."

"I just eat toast every morning."

Grunt.

"And now I have to get going. So, Lisanna's here and-"

"So is Evergreen."

"Hmmm?"

"Ever. She's here. In your bathroom. After sleeping with your brother."

Mira hardly blinked. "Well, of course she is, Laxus. They're dating."

That got her a look. "Are you serious? Why did you never-"

"Because it's none of your business." She went to kiss him on the head before heading off to her bedroom to finish getting ready.

Psst. Whatever. He just went back to eating, although Ever being around did kind of put him on edge. What exactly did she want with Elfman? And no, the same couldn't be said about him and Mira. Mira was hot. And smart. And strong. Elfman was just…not up to Evergreen's standards. Or at least he shouldn't have been.

"Is Mirajane already gone?"

Grunt.

Lisanna giggled as she came into the room. "So are you going to be nice today or not?"

He almost grunted. Then instead he asked, "Did you know that your brother was with Evergreen?"

"Well," Lisanna said slowly. "She stays over occasionally, but I don't know her that well, so-"

"Did everyone know about this?"

"I-"

"I told you that it was none of your business."

Mira was back then and pushing his head from behind before going to hug Lisanna.

"I'm going to go guys, alright? And Lisanna, Elfman's going to be here for most of the day today, I think, so you don't have to stay the whole time if you don't wanna," Mira offered. "I know that Laxus is a little hard to deal with."

"I'm right here, you know!"

"No, sis, it's okay," Lisanna assured her. "I think that me and Laxus get along fine."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Is that true, Laxus?" Mira looked to him. "I didn't know that the two of you-"

"We're not. Whatever you think we are, friends or whatever, believe me, we're not."

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to say."

"Laxus just doesn't want to admit that he enjoys playing cards with me," Lisanna said which made Mira start giggling again. "And that he loses all the time."

"Aw!" Mira clapped her hands together, beginning to bounce. Sigh. "Was it from reading the book, Laxus, that made you realize just how great it is to make friends? Huh?"

Yeah, right. Like he would ever read that load of garbage.

"I just told you that we're not friends. And I only play cards with her when she hides my crutch from me and I can't get it."

That made the bouncing stop. Then she looked at her sister. "Is that true?"

"W-Well-"

"You really shouldn't hide his crutch," Mira said slowly before adding, "but Laxus, you shouldn't be so mean to leave her with that as the only option to get you to play with her."

What?

"But," she went on. "Anything to make the two of you friends, I suppose. Just don't hurt him, Lisanna. I've found that I rather like him."

"Would you just go to work?" Laxus complained. "I mean, seriously?"

She went to hug and kiss him again. Ugh. He allowed it though, because if it got her out off the house faster, he was all for it.

"Well, this is a relief," he heard from behind him as Mira continued to hug the hell out of his neck. "Now I have something to hold over you too."

"Ooh! Evergreen. Laxus told me you were here." Mira didn't release him, only turned her neck to look at the other woman. She was practically choking him, honestly. "If I had known you were here when I got home, I would have offered to-"

"I wasn't here when you got in, Mira. Believe me." She came further into the room, clearly wearing the same clothes as the night before. "Ugh. Did no one make coffee?"

"Laxus doesn't like coffee."

"Laxus doesn't like you squeezing the heck out of him," he grumbled. "Could you ease up, Mira?"

She just kissed his cheek then. He literally had never had another woman that kissed him so much on every other part of his face except his lips. It was almost like she was tasting him or something. Or treating him like a little boy. One or the other.

"I'll be by to bring you lunch later." Then she kissed his forehead. "Bye, Laxus."

Grunt.

Then Lisanna got another hug because, well, why not, as well as Evergreen who seemed shocked. Then Mirajane was gone and it was just Laxus and a bunch of women. And yes, he was including Elfboy in that.

"Where's Elfman?" Lisanna asked Evergreen as she sat down at the table with Laxus. She had no food though, so he wasn't sure what she was doing…until she pulled a freaking deck of cards from her pocket.

"Showering." Ever was going through the pantry like she owned the place or something and it was starting to tick Laxus off. He was the honorary Strauss, after all. Not her. Whatever she was doing with Elfboy was fine, but that in no way put her ahead of Laxus. At all.

"Hurry and eat, Laxus," Lisanna taunted. "I want to get right to kicking your butt."

Grunt. Ever did glance back at them for that.

"Cards?" Ever laughed. "Lisanna, if you wanted to play card with someone, all you had to do is say so."

"Oh, no, Evergreen, I would rather play with Laxus."

Her back was to Ever so she didn't see the eyebrow that the woman raised at Laxus. He only made a face though. They were just play cards after all.

After putting on a pot of coffee, Evergreen disappeared, which was great. Laxus was done eating finally and Lisanna wanted nothing more than to play cards. Sheesh, it was like she was his little sister or something.

"You know, it's really bull that I can't even hide my deck from you, hardly, using one hand," Laxus complained at one point. "That's how come you win so frequently."

"Sure it's not just because I'm, you know, better than you?"

"Yeah, Lisanna, I'm more than certain that it's what I said."

"Then I guess we'll just have to play when you get better too, huh?"

Grunt.

Eventually Elfman made his appearance, though he and Laxus both ignored one another. It was just easier that way.

He did pat Lisanna on the head though and asked her if she wanted him to make her anything as he made him and Ever some breakfast, but she said no. She was more focused on Laxus.

"You know, Natsu and Happy came back to town yesterday. They completed the job, in cause you were wondering," she told him eventually.

"I wasn't."

"They had to go to-"

"I said I wasn't, didn't I?"

She only smiled. "Why do you hate Natsu so much? Because he's better than you?"

He froze for a moment before saying, "Look, little girl, I-"

"You are not that much older than me."

"And? You keep disrespecting me and I'll-"

"Get another arm broken?"

"What are you gonna do, Lisanna? Transform into a bird and take a shit on my head?" He tossed his cards to the table so that he could flex his uninjured hand. "I could take you out before you even had a chance to get above me."

"No, but now I just saw your cards, so I'm certainly going to win the next round." She giggled. "You're so silly, Laxus."

Grunt. Stupid brat.

So they sat around together for awhile. Elfman and Ever came and went, eventually calling out that they were going to head down to the guild. That left Lisanna and Laxus alone. Again. Like it had been from the beginning. Ugh.

"Why do you always talk about the Salamander anyways?" Laxus grumbled when he lost another hand. "I get it, alright? You two used to be friends. But at this point, it's just annoying. Seriously."

"We didn't use to be friend, Laxus. We're friends now."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Then how come I see him hanging around that blonde idiot twenty-four seven?"

That made her pause before going back to dealing the deck. "I like Lucy. I love her. We're-"

"That has nothing to do with it," he told her with a frown. "You know as well as I do that she replaced you while you were gone. Even when you got back, it wasn't the same."

She cocked her head to the side and looked way too much like her older sister for his taste. "I didn't know that you knew that much about my life, Laxus."

He paused before shrugging slightly. "You know Mira likes playing matchmaker. If you knew how many times I've had to hear about whether you and Natsu belong together or not-"

"S-She's said that before?" Lisanna didn't seem to be having fun anymore. Good. The little brat.

He shrugged. "She's also wanted Lucy with him before. Or Lucy with Gray. Or Lucy with anybody. She even told me once-" Then he caught himself and went back to his cards.

"Even told you what?"

"What?"

"Laxus, tell me-"

"She just told me that once, she thought about trying to, you know, set me up with the annoying blonde one."

Lisanna smiled then. "Really?"

He huffed. "It's not like she ever saw us together before we were anyhow."

Giggling into her palm, the woman said, "Who else has she said that you-"

"We weren't talking about me and we're not going to start." He gave her a look. "Besides, I really don't even care to talk about you."

"Oh, please. You sound about as bad as Happy, worrying about whether or not Natsu and I-"

"I really don't care, Lisanna, about you at all. Other than that you're really pissing me off recently. Not to mention I have to be nice to you for Mira's sake, but-"

"This isn't for Mira's sake, Laxus, and you know it." She stared hard into his eyes. God, they seemed a deeper blue than Mira's. "You want to play cards with me. Admit it."

They were staring at each other then, but he looked away first. Letting out a slow breath, he said, "Let's just play the damn game, alright? No more talking."

She giggled and the moment was lost. "Alright, Laxus. Whatever you want."

* * *

><p>"Gosh you're tense."<p>

"Mmmm."

"And have you ever looked at your back? I mean, of course you haven't, but, boy, it is scarred up. You know that?"

"Mmmm."

"Not that I don't like it. You're back is just as muscular as, well, all of you."

"Mmmm."

"Then again, I just love you, you know? All of you."

"Mmmm."

"Does this feel good? Huh?"

"Mmmm."

He was flaked out on his stomach on Mira's bed as she basically straddled his middle, trying to massage his back or something. Sigh. Honestly, his broken arm was a little caged between his body and the mattress, but whatever.

"Oh, today was so much fun at work. It felt like practically no one was out on a job. Except, Elfman wants to go out on one again in the coming week. I think he's going to take Lisanna."

"Mmmm."

"But he can't. Because you need someone here with you."

"Mira, I'm not a kid, alright? I can take care of myself."

"But why should you when we want to take care of you?" She pressed down in a particularly pleasing place and he pressed his head to the mattress once more, moaning slightly. That got a giggle from her, of course. "Good?"

"Mmmm."

She wiggled then, still laughing. He just let out a slow breath.

"Mira," he warned, but she only giggled some more.

"I just love you so much, Laxus."

"Enough with that word for the night. Please."

"Hmmm." She bent forwards to get his shoulders too. "I was just worried that you were beginning to feel underappreciated."

"Why would I feel underappreciated?"

"Well, I haven't spent much time with you. When we are together, I'm tired or worried about caring for you."

"Mmmm."

"I don't want you to get depressed that you're basically, you know, mooching off your girlfriend."

When he didn't make a noise in response, she giggled.

"I'm kidding, Laxus."

Grunt.

She leaned down to kiss the back of his neck. "I don't want you getting stir-crazy is all."

Grunt.

"Oh, and Ever told me that before she left, you and Lisanna were getting along very well."

That didn't get a response either. Slowly, he used his good arm to push himself up, making it known to her that he wanted he off. She slipped off onto the mattress, frowning at him.

"What did Evergreen say?" he asked slowly as he rolled onto his back. Mira still didn't get what was up and easily fell back against his chest. "Mirajane?"

"Nothing, really." She was still being too honest to be suspicious. "Just that the two of you play cards, just like Lisanna said. As if I would ever doubt Lisanna."

Grunt.

"You have no idea, Laxus, how happy it makes me that the two of you are getting along," she gushed, unable to stop herself. She truly was excited, after all. If her sister became friends with Laxus, then all that left was Elfman. And he would practically do anything Mira said. Anything. It wouldn't be hard to force a friendship there. "I just want us all to be happy together. You know? Almost like…well…"

A family. She wanted to say like a family, but she knew how he had acted a few nights ago when he found out that she had told Elfman about the marriage stuff. And he didn't like talking about it. At all. Still though, it was rare that Mira was embarrassed or hesitant to say something, so he kinda felt like a jerk.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her forehead making her giggle. He didn't smile or nothing at that, but he did throw down a nuzzle for her.

"Hey," he whispered. "I don't gotta be friends with your siblings for us to be something."

"But you do, Laxus. I told you that a thousand times." She stroked his chest with a sigh. "I would give you up before I ever gave either of them up. No matter what we become. They're all I have."

"Not true," he grumbled softly. "You got me."

She giggled, but still said, "Doesn't matter."

But that wasn't fair. 'cause when it all came down, she was all he had. And how could she pretend like they were more important than him? When she was so important to him?

…He figured about the same that he could pretend that she wasn't, say that she wasn't, and act as if it was all just a game. But it wasn't a game. And he always told himself that she knew that. That he didn't have to say it, because she knew, but…what if he was wrong?

Nuzzling her some more, he mumbled, "Well, I probably ain't ever going to be buddies with the guy, but I think Elfman and I have done a fine job just as we are, huh?"

"Not if we're all going to live together."

"When exactly do you think that's going to happen?"

Giggling, she turned her face up to stare at him. "Why do you think I offered to take care of you, Laxus?"

"I can't stay here, Mira," he told her with a sigh. Especially knowing that Ever was running around the house with Elfboy. "And you know that. It just wouldn't work out."

"I know," she admitted as she turned her head down again. "I would just like it. If we could stay and Lisanna could and Elfman-"

"But that's not how life works, Mira," he told her. "We can't live on some big…compound or something. It's just not-"

"I don't want that. I just-"

"Mira, chill." That didn't even get a nuzzle or a kiss. Just an annoyed sigh. "Stop being a child, alright? I know you love them, I know that for the longest time they were all you had, really, but come on. You can't keep them around forever."

"Why not? What else is there? You?"

"Whatever, Mira."

"Laxus-"

"You always bitch about being tired," he grumbled, letting his good arm fall from where it had been wrapped around her. "Let's just sleep then. It's over."

She only laid against him then, thinking. He knew that he couldn't be mad at her for making light of what they had when, honestly, he did it to a way higher level on a daily basis, but it did hurt a little. She was the one in the relationship that was always so certain of it. To hear her trivialize their possible reliance on one another wasn't exactly reassuring.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered, snuggling against him. "Laxus. If I hurt your feelings, just know that I didn't mean-"

"Sleep, Mira. 'cause I just know that I'm going to have to get up when you do. Which is way too early for my taste, by the way."

She didn't giggling though. Only let out a soft sigh. "I do love you."

He knew. Sighing, he reached up to rest his hand against the back of her head once more. He definitely knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Staying Over

Chapter 4

"Could the two of you try and be quieter?"

Mirajane looked up, but Laxus just kept his eyes shut, wishing his music was up louder so he couldn't hear stupid Elfman.

"What do you mean? We're hardly talking," Mira said from her spot on the couch next to him.

"Not now. Last night." Elfman was tense as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen. "You both know what I mean."

Mira looked confused, but Laxus just turned his music up as the man left. Mira might not know what he was talking about, but he definitely did.

Just then, Lisanna came into the room, yawning slightly as she went to sit on the other side of Laxus. Ugh.

"Tired, sis?" Mira asked her though it was clear she was still concerned about Elfman. "You weren't up when I got home. Did you not sleep well?"

Lisanna glanced at Laxus, but he wouldn't return the glance.

"N-No, not really," she admitted slowly. "I couldn't fall asleep, I suppose. And then-"

"Babe, are you off today?" Laxus spoke up then making Mira glance up at him. "'cause I'm not sure why we're just sitting here the whole time. Am I not getting breakfast today?"

"I thought I told you that Lisanna was going in for me?" Mira cocked her head. "Though I suppose if you're so tired, Lisanna-"

"No." She bounced up then. "I was just going to grab some breakfast before showering. Then I was going."

"Well, okay. If you're sure. I just-"

"She said she was going in for you, so be quiet about it." Laxus was still rather tired himself. When Mira woke him up twenty minutes ago, she just led him to the couch where they both immediately took a seat. He honestly had been sweating it the whole time, thinking she had found out about the night before, but apparently not.

"Oh, Laxus." Mira giggled before resting her head against his arm. "You're so cute."

Ugh. Still, Lisanna had gotten away, so all was not lost.

"I still have to go in, of course, tonight. Well, after lunch, really." Then she giggled. "You upset that you won't get to play with Lisanna today?"

"What?"

"It's okay, Laxus. We can play cards if you wanna. But just know, I don't like losing."

Yeah, he knew. Boy did he know.

"Would you chill?"

She just giggled before kissing his bicep. "Did you want me to make you something now? I just thought-"

"Why did we get up, Mira, if you don't have to go in? Why didn't we stay in bed?"

"You know that I don't like sleeping late. And I'm so used to being up now that it would just be silly to-"

"Then let's be silly," he told her gruffly. "Come on. Back to bed."

"Laxus-"

"I'm going," he said. "You can do whatever you want."

So of course she followed him, though she wasn't very willing. Once they got to the bedroom, he immediately collapsed on the bed while she took to going around the room, picking up.

"Mira-"

"You have no idea, Laxus, how much I hate not having a clean room. And you seem just content with throwing your clothes around," she complained. "I know part of it is that you're not well-"

"I'm not sick, woman. Just-"

"-but this is not going to continue when you get better. You know this, right?"

"Yeah, because I won't be here when I get better."

She gave him a look. "Admit it, Laxus. You like being here."

Well…he did like her cooking for him and cleaning up after him. That's was pretty great. The other stuff though, like Elfman and Lisanna? He could definitely do without that.

Still, he just grunted before saying, "Come get in bed."

"You can go back to sleep, Laxus, but-"

"No," he complained. "C'mere."

When he finally did get her to lay down with him, he just immediately pulled her closer to him. That made her giggle, like always, snuggling nearer still.

"Mmmm." She curled up against his side. "You seem pretty happy."

"Just tired."

"Poor Laxus." She kissed his chest. "You're sleepy?"

Grunt.

"You were in bed too when I got home," she said. "Did you and Lisanna both have bad dreams? You seemed fine when I got home, but-" She stopped to gasp. "Did you both have the _same_ bad dream? Because that would be so amazing. But also slightly scary, I would think."

She was making his head hurt.

"I mean, think about it, Laxus. If you both had the same bad dream, that would almost be like a…ghost or something in the house."

Or a demon. A very, very chatty demon that he just wanted to _shut up_.

"Mirajane, please. Just let me sleep."

She kissed his chest again. "Sorry."

Try as he might though, he couldn't. It just wouldn't come to him. And Mira could never sleep passed sunrise, no way. So eventually he let her lead him to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

"Looks like Elfman and Lisanna have taken off," Mira sighed as she went to work on breakfast. "And Ever isn't around. So I guess it's just you and I today, huh?"

"Good," he grunted as he sat at the table, watching her cook.

"You know that you'll miss Lisanna. Now that the two of you are such good friends. I mean, Laxus, I don't think you and I ever play card games together. Ever. And-"

"Can we just spend the day not talking, Mirajane? Please? I'm begging you."

More giggles. "Whatever you want, Laxus."

True to her word, she followed his request well after she had scrambled some eggs for him. At that point, the silence was killing her though and she was back to endlessly rambling about something or other. Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, Erza, Romeo, all of them. They just kept falling out of her mouth, but his ears didn't manage to pick any of them up. Err, rather they didn't want to pick them up. At all.

"Ooh, Laxus," she said as one point as she watched him eat. It was rather awkward, honestly, as she had long finished her single piece of toast and was just sitting there, staring at him while he ate the food she made for him. He felt kinda selfish, really. "You know what I just thought of?"

"No idea," he told her truthfully. None whatsoever.

"What if you and I read the book together?"

"The what?"

She gave him a look. "I know, Laxus, for a fact that it was not the book I gave you that made you realize how much you loved Lisanna."

"L-Love?"

"That means that there's still so much more to teach you. I mean, obviously Lisanna is just so perfect that you couldn't help, but fall in love with her-"

"Would you stop saying that?"

"What?" She cocked her head to the side. "Don't you love her?"

"Mira-"

"Just like you love Evergreen? And Bickslow? Or Freed?"

"I don't love them, Mira. I-"

"You do too. Just how I love them. And how I love everyone else in Fairy Tail. Even Erza."

He blinked. Then he sighed. "I think we got different definitions of love, woman."

"I think we have different definitions of every word, man."

More blinking. And giggling, though that was from Mira.

"See how silly I sound when I talk like you, Laxus? That's how you always sound."

"I do not sound silly, woman."

"You do too, man."

"Mira-"

"You sound pretty darn cute too," she added as he only sighed. There was no arguing with her. Ever. "So are you ready to read that book now?"

"Mirajane, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not much of a reader. And as far as I know, neither are you."

"I can enjoy the occasional book," she told him with a slight frown. 'But you are right. For the most part, it is not something that I enjoy. However, when something as…empowering as this one comes along, why, I hardly have a choice, but to read it. It's so-"

"Mira."

"Laxus, it will change your life. I promise."

"Did you ever think that I didn't want my life changed?"

"But it's already changed. So much. Just n the last few days. I mean, now that you and my little sister are such good friends-"

"Cards. I play fucking cards with her. It's not like I'm taking her places or-"

"You don't have to explain it to me." With a bounce, she jumped up from her chair. "I just think it's so cute. And now, as soon as I get Lisanna a boyfriend, we can all go out together."

He blinked. "You want to get Lisanna a boyfriend?"

"Of course. I think that everyone should be as happy as you and me."

Another blink. "We're happy?"

"Oh, Laxus." That got him her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she hugged the crap out of him. "I just love you so much."

"Alright, alright. We're happy. Whatever. Just let me go."

She kissed his cheek then before jumping back. "I'll be getting some laundry done, okay? In case you need anything? Since you don't wanna read?"

"That's great, Mirajane."

"'kay." Bounce. He only watched her out off the corner of his eyes with a slight sigh. She was really something. Good or bad, he didn't know, but definitely something.

* * *

><p>"If you like cards so much, then how come you didn't learn freaking card magic or something?"<p>

Lisanna only giggled as she shuffled the deck. "You like lightening then? Or thunder? Is that why you chose your magic?"

"What? That's stupid. Of course not. I-"

"And you do not see how your question would be just as stupid?"

He only rolled his eyes. "Never mind, Lisanna. Just hurry up and deal."

It was later in the day and Mira had sent Lisanna off to be with Laxus when she went in to work. Which he told her was completely unnecessary, as he wasn't a child. He didn't need a babysitter. At all. So he had a broken leg and arm. So what? He could take care of himself.

But it was a losing battle, like all were with Mira. And as much as he hated it, he didn't completely dislike being around Lisanna. Not completely. She was kinda like, well, like one of the animals that she was able to transform into. He would never say it aloud, but she was…cute. In that little kid/animal kinda way. He could definitely see why Mirajane and Elfman babied her so much. It was hard not to.

Not to mention she looked so much like Mira. Like just a different version of her. And he never was able to be too rough towards Mirajane, so acting that way to her sister was practically off limits. Slowly though, he found that when he was forced to be kind to someone, that eventually…it wasn't so forced. By then he would just become nicer to Lisanna on instinct. Kinda like how he was with Mira.

Gah! It was bothering him, what he was giving up for Mira. He was supposed to be the kinda guy that felt no remorse, no pity, no compassion, no anything. But there he was, becoming some big softy for her freaking little sister. And why? To please Mira? He pleased her just fine being his normal asshole self. Right? Why else would she be with him then?

"You know what Mira told me today?" Lisanna asked some time later. He only grunted. "She asked me what sort of bad dream I had last night that kept me up, so that she could compare it to yours."

Grunt.

"Why didn't you just tell her, Laxus? That we were up and-"

"Because, Lisanna," he began gruffly. "It's none of her business. Whatsoever. So shut up about it."

"What are you?" she asked him inquisitively. "Embarrassed? Or ashamed?"

"Shut up."

"Or do you think that she will care? Because I don't think-"

"Did you miss the part where I told you-"

"Mira's the one that wanted us to be friends," she reminded him. "So why would she care if we-"

"You're about to lose an opponent, kid."

She stared at him for a moment before giggling. Then, shaking her head, she said, "You're so cute, Laxus."

It took a lot of blinking and heavy breathing, but he actually did hold out and play with her, if only because she was right, at least partially. It did make Mira happy. Very happy, in fact, the idea of them being friends. So if that was all that it took to keep her happy, pretend to give a damn about Lisanna, then to hell with it. He could give up that tiny part of himself for her. Especially if it was only shown in the confines of that house where there was no one around to witness it, who cared?

It was some time later that night when Natsu and Happy showed up. Laxus was trying to relax on the freaking couch when it happened and he was none too thrilled. The stupid loser with his stupid talking cat that only succeeded in pissing him off more than a usual person.

They were there to see Lisanna though, who was kind enough to speak with them out on the porch. The three of them stayed out there long enough that Laxus eventually stopped caring and went back to sitting on the couch while slowly trying to calculate how much longer he had stuck with his stupid casts. Too long. That's how long. So very long.

When Lisanna came back into the house, it was alone. She was upset too, he could just tell. No doubt about the same stuff as the previous night. Snort. He didn't care. Not really.

Still, when she sat down on the couch next to him, he let out a long sigh before speaking.

"What'd he say?" Laxus grumbled as she only sat in the darkness with him, his music up loud enough for her to hear. She wondered how he would be able to hear her until she glanced up and saw that he had taken the headphones off his ears and had them dangling so that he could listen. Wow. He only did that for Mirajane. And that was only sometimes.

"What?"

"He clearly said something you didn't like."

She only shook her head. "I was just…talking to him. That's ll."

"Oh."

Then, she was quiet for a moment before slowly saying, "Laxus?"

Grunt.

"Would you be mad at me if I told you that I couldn't tell Mirajane now, about last night?"

"What? Why would that make me mad? I told you not to."

"Right," she said slowly. "But I can't tell her now, because I sort of already told her."

Then he just sat there for a minute. "What? When? Why did you play like you didn't if-"

"I never said I didn't. You assumed I didn't and then you barred me from talking about it right after. So basically, it's your fault."

"What exactly did you tell her?" Laxus asked, ignoring the end of her sentence. "Lisanna?"

"Exactly what happened. That when you got up to go to the bathroom, you heard me get in and thought it was rather late for such a thing. And when you heard me crying, you went to my room to check on me. Then we talked. That's all."

"That's all?"

"That is all," she told him with a frown. "Why would I tell her anything else?"

He groaned. "You don't get, Lisanna, why Mira might find that inappropriate? Why anyone might?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not…related to you. And we basically spent two hours, alone, in your room, in the middle of the night, talking. If you weren't Mira's sister, she'd probably think that-"

"But I am her sister," she told him softly. "So what difference does it make?"

"I still shouldn't have…it just might look indecent, okay? And Mira gets jealous when-"

"Of me?" Lisanna giggled at him. "Laxus, that's silly. Mirajane would never get jealous of me. Why would she? She's the model and I'm just her baby sister. She's far superior to me."

He knew that Lisanna was fishing, but didn't feel like letting her reel him in. After all, in his opinion, it was true. He'd choose Mirajane all day, everyday.

"Still," he said slowly. "It's just not something… And Elfman totally thought something else was going on. That-"

"I know," Lisanna giggled. "When I saw him at the guild today, he was complaining about how inconsiderate you and Mirajane are to his poor sensibilities. I went ahead and told him that it was me and you, not you and Mira."

He blinked. "You didn't."

"Yeah, of course I did."

"Lisanna, did you explain at least what was really going on? Because-"

"Of course, Laxus." She gave him a look. "Honestly I think that you're making a bigger deal out off this than needs be. It's not that interesting, Laxus. Mira's the one that told us to be friends. Friends talk to one another."

Yeah, but friends don't leave their girlfriend's bed in the middle of the night to go talk to her little sister.

Still though, he didn't get up from the couch. Mainly because he was freaking there first. Also though, Lisanna started talking again about all her problems, which was about as annoying as when Mirajane did it, but Laxus was so used to it by that point that he more or less just zoned out. He had learned all the right times to make a noise of agreement or disagreement, when to nod yes or no, when to respond and when to remain silent. Never before Mirajane would he have listened to a woman list her problems, but with her, it was just actually more or less an honor. She didn't let anyone in, yet she chose him for some unknown reason. Not that it was enough of an honor for him to actually _pay attention_, but just being chosen was nice.

He knew though that Lisanna was a much more open person for the most part, so he didn't exactly feel any esteem by her venting to him, but rather was just so used to it that it didn't make a difference to him. Again with the resemblance to her sister. It was nearly impossible for him to be too mean to her.

Eventually, she talked for so long that he started to doze off. It wasn't so much a disrespect thing, as much as he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep the night before (thanks to her) and he just couldn't help it. She was actually rather boring him.

"Laxus?" she whispered around then, scooting closer to him. "Are you going to sleep?"

He grunted, his eyes remaining shut.

Giggling slightly, she laid her head against his arm, causing him to freeze. What was she doing.

"Laxus?" she whispered again.

Grunt. He didn't know what else to do. He couldn't very well shove her off him, could he?

"You know how last night, you thought I was crying? And I insisted that I wasn't? So you stayed up with me? To make me feel better?"

Grunt. It was just the night before, after all. Of course he remembered.

"I was crying," she told him softly. "I was upset about…about a guy, I guess."

Grunt. He definitely couldn't help her in that department.

"It's just…" She sighed before slowly saying, "I think that I'm in love with someone that I can't be with. Because he's with someone else. Someone that I really, really care about. And I just get so upset when I think about it. I…"

She didn't say anything else then and slowly, he let himself succumb to sleep, her no doubt soon falling suit.

What had he gotten himself in to?

* * *

><p>Mirajane was extra perky that night while she worked the final shift. Everyone could tell. She even greeted Erza when she saw her, she was so pumped up. Eventually, suspicious of the lift in her already perky attitude, Lucy asked her what was up.<p>

"What do you mean?" Mirajane asked, cocking her head to the side as she wiped down the bar.

"You just seem, you know, super happy today is all," Lucy said conversationally as she watched Plue spin around in his seat. She had summoned him just out of boredom, but the dog seemed to be enjoying himself. "Then again, considering you got most the day off, I can see why you would be."

"Laxus and I just sat around the house," Mira said with a shrug of her shoulders. "That was nice, I suppose."

"Still, you just seem different."

"Mmmm."

"Mira." Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Is it a secret then?"

She giggled. "No, Lucy. It's just something…personal."

She made a face then. "Ew. Never mind."

"What?" Then she saw the face Lucy was making and made one of her own. "Not that personal. It's just something with Lisanna."

"Oh?" Lucy looked around for the girl. "Where is she?"

"With Laxus." Mirajane went back to cleaning the bar. "Someone has to be there with him, in case he needs something."

"I think you kinda baby him, Mira."

"What if I do? He needs someone to. He's just so cute."

"Cute," Lucy repeated dryly. "Right. The same word that we use to describe Plue."

At the sound of his name, the celestial spirit looked up, but Lucy only smiled at him.

"Laxus is mighty cute, but he's no Plue," Mira admitted with a grin.

"So are you going to tell me then, whatever you're so happy about? What did Lisanna do?"

"It's nothing, really," Mira said. "It'll all just sound so silly once I tell you."

"And? Tell me. Please?"

She let out a slow breath then before slowly saying, "Well, I was talking to Laxus this morning about how great it would be if Lisanna got a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?"

"Uh-huh," Mira said with an affirmative nod. "She told me that she's in love with a man that she can't be with. Because she thinks that he's in love with someone else."

"Really now?" Lucy looked around.

"Uh-huh. And it's someone in this guild."

"No way! Who?"

"Now that I don't know," Mira said before tapping her finger against her lips. "I've thought a lot about it since she told me when I got here. Now, do you think maybe it's Gray?"

"Gray?"

"Wouldn't that be something. With Juvia around, that'd be major drama!"

Lucy pictured two women battling over her friend before shaking her head. "Maybe."

"Or how about Jet and Droy? Do you think one of them, maybe? Because they both love Levy so much that- Oh, no! It's Gajeel!"

"Gajeel?" the blonde asked in shock. "I don't think-"

"That would be so great. Any of them. Just so-"

"I don't get it," Lucy said slowly then. "Why would it be great? For you, I mean."

"Because then we could all go out on dates together and he and Laxus could be best friends and, obviously, Lisanna and I are both best friends. Then our kids will play together and learn magic together and-"

"I'd hold off on your happy future, if I were you, Mirajane."

It was Evergreen then, coming to sit down on the other side of Lucy. Plue looked over at her before going back to spinning around.

"What do you mean?" She frowned slightly. "Are you upset that I didn't include you and Elfman in the scenario, because I think that all six of us could be great together. Really."

"What?" Lucy looked to Evergreen then who only rolled her eyes. Elfman, who stood behind her, only continued to stare at his big sister.

"Hush, Ever," he said softly before looking to Mira. "I think we need to have a talk, big sis."

"About what?"

"Just come talk with me."

"Don't you tell me to hush, Elfman," Evergreen said, frowning over her shoulder at him. "I think it's actually quite funny."

"Of course you do."

"What?" Lucy was frowning then. "What's funny?"

"It's Laxus," Evergreen told her as she leaned against the table. Hearing her boyfriend's name, Mirajane became even more pensive.

"What about Laxus?" she questioned slowly.

"It's not so much Laxus as it is your sister," Evergreen said with a grin. "She-"

"Ever-"

"Oh, be quiet Elfman," she said with a shake of her head. "She should know."

"Know what?" Lucy was feeling rather nosey then.

"Evergreen-"

"I think your baby sister might have a very real crush on your boyfriend," the woman got out before Elfman could stop her. Mira only stared for a moment.

Then the giggling started.

"Mirajane?" Elfman frowned. "What's so funny?"

"This is. This all is." She brought her hand up to her mouth, laughing into her palm. "Lisanna doesn't…like Laxus. I mean, she does. She loves him. But she doesn't _love_ him. She loves him like she loves you, Ever, or you, Lucy. That's all."

The blonde mage in that moment only looked around. It was all way more information than she wanted. Albeit juicy, but still far too much.

"Mira," Elfman said slowly. "Do you know that Laxus and Lisanna were together last night?"

"Of course they were," she said with a slight smile. "She takes care of him while I-"

"No, sweetie," Ever said with a shake of her head. "That's not what he's talking about."

"You know how I thought last night you and…him were…well, I should apologize."

"For what?" Mira was still giggly.

"For saying that. For thinking that." He reached up to run his hand through his hair. Lucy had never seen him so nervous. In fact, she was honestly afraid that he was about to start crying or something. "Apparently, he wasn't in your room. He was, well, in Lisanna's."

More giggles. "When I went to bed, Elfman, Laxus was there. And when I woke up, he was there. So what are you trying to say?"

"When you sleep, Mirajane, you really sleep," he said slowly, scratching the back of his head then. "So, maybe he left and went in there with her. I don't know. But all I do know is that Lisanna came and told me that it was the two of them up, making noise, last night."

Slowly, her hand dropped down. No more giggles. "What kinda noise?"

"Well…I guess they were just laughing maybe? Talking?" He sounded uncertain then. "I dunno. Lisanna just said that she was upset and he…I guess that he comforted her. Maybe?"

"Then see?" Mira looked around at them. "Nothing's wrong then. He was just comforting her."

"In the middle of the night?" It was Evergreen's turn to giggle. "I always knew that Laxus worked in strange ways, but sisters?"

"Stop saying that," Lucy told her with a frown. When Ever looked back at her though, she turned her face, not wanting to look the other mage in the eyes. "That's her sister, you know."

"Oh, I know," Ever assured her before grinning. "Laxus is amazing, isn't he? Now what? He's going to pit the two of you against one another? Crazy how he decides to work."

"Enough." Elfman was serious then, staring at Mirajane. "I haven't been comfortable, Mirajane, with the way that he treats you, but if this is really something serious, I'm not going to let it continue. You're older than me and I respect you, but if he's manipulating Lisanna to, why I might just-"

"Calm down." Mira sounded serious then as she stared at Evergreen, not even afraid to make eye contact. "You might be Laxus' friend, but I'm his girlfriend. And right now, I don't like what you're saying about him. So stop it."

"Mira-" Elfman started, but she stopped him.

"You don't tell me what to do, Elfman. I love you, but Laxus is important to me too." She shook her head slightly as she walked away from then all then. "Now I have to get back to work. I'll talk to Lisanna and Laxus later. So stop talking about it. I mean it, Elfman."

That of course sent him off into a round of tears, which he hid in his hand as he whined about what a real man he was in comparison to Laxus, who was scum. Lucy patted him on the back uneasily while Ever only rolled her eyes.

Mirajane ignored them, however, the rest of the night as she got busy with her work. It was always so easy to throw herself into the guild to keep herself from worrying about whatever might be bothering her.

Not that anything was bothering her. At all. She knew for a fact that Laxus and her little sister weren't doing anything wrong. How could they be? That would be sick. Beyond sick. Not only for Laxus to cheat on her with her sister, but for her own sister, the one that she put above even herself, to do something so horrible to her. It was unfathomable.

Still though, once a seed's planted in the brain, it's hard for it not to bud. And as she went around taking orders and refilling drinks, it just kept growing.

She hadn't told Elfman and the others, but Lisanna had come to her and told her that she and Laxus were staying up talking. The way she said it, it sounded completely different. It sounded almost…chivalrous. Her Laxus, chivalrous. She was crying and he went and took care of her so that Mirajane didn't have to get up. It was a great story that she honestly had been planning on going around telling everyone.

Now though, the way that Elfman and Evergreen spun it, it sounded horrible. They made it sound…dirty. Icky. And it wasn't fair. Laxus wouldn't be…doing anything with her sister. Would he? No way. No possible way.

…But Lisanna had told Mirajane that she was in love with someone that she couldn't be with. What if she was in love with Laxus? And couldn't be with him because, obviously, Mirajane was with him? And Laxus had been quite the playboy before they got together. He had all sorts of women all over him. Not that Mirajane had ever been too concerned about it, but…they do say that a jaguar doesn't change his spots.

She knew though that she was only getting herself worked up. It was just not only improbable, but also impossible. Laxus was only trying to be helpful. To be a good friend to Lisanna. Because she wanted him to. Mirajane wanted him to be friends with Lisanna. Best friends. Best…

Oh no! What if…what if she had driven him into the arms of her sister? Oh! It was so scandalous! Such good gossip. Except…it was about her. And Laxus. Who she loved to death. And Lisanna, who she would kill herself for. Who she almost had killed herself for in the past. She loved them. Both of them.

It was still bothering her when she got home that night. She had eventually gone and told Elfman that she was sorry for getting so upset with him and asked if he was okay. He only told her through tears that he was a real enough man to apologize if it all came out to be bogus and that he loved her very much. When she hugged him goodbye, it was with Evergreen glaring at him off to the side, annoyed that he was behaving in such a way.

Still though, Ever ended up taking him home, though she claimed that it was late and she just needed him to walk her back to her place. Mira only shook her head, knowing that she would not see her brother again that night. Which was actually great for Mira, as it would give her a chance to talk to both her boyfriend and sister without anyone there to interfere.

When she arrived home though, it was to a completely dark house. That wasn't too odd, however, as it was quite late and she didn't expect either Laxus or Lisanna to be up. Especially if they spent the previous night…talking.

But when she stepped in the living room, something attracted her attention almost immediately. If she hadn't known that Elfman was spending the night over at Ever's, she would have assumed that it was the two of them. However, she knew for a fact that he was and that only left one other option.

It had to be Lisanna with whatever man that she was speaking about before, there, sleeping on the couch. It just had to be. Because the alternative…

Still though, she thought it was wholly irresponsible of Lisanna to invite a man over that she had only just entered a relationship with. Never mind that Laxus and Mira's started off as a horrible one nightstand (a very drunk one at that). Lisanna was innocent. Mirajane couldn't let this new man tarnish her sister. And whether they did something or not, him spending the night sent out all sort of red flags. Gossips (like her) would have a field day with it. No, no, it just wasn't a good way to start a relationship (again, unless you're her).

So, in the spirit of saving her baby sister's virtue (and because she was just so damn nosey), Mira flipped on the light, hardly able to keep her anticipation from leaking out.

The sight she was met with made her heart sink.

It was Lisanna, of course it was Lisanna, but she was curled up against someone that was not only off limits, but completely out of the realm of possibilities.

His eyes opened first, blinking in the harsh white light that the living room offered then. "What-"

"Laxus," Mira whispered, just standing there, her hand still resting against the light switch, that butterfly feeling about finding out who Lisanna was keeping from her slowly turning to dread. Then the anger started. The next time she said his name, it was with convection. Louder then, angrier, she repeated, "Laxus."

"What? Turn off the light." He threw a hand over his eyes as slowly Lisanna stirred as well. "Mira, being serious here. You have to-"

"Get out."

"What?"

Lisanna was moving to sit up then. Sometime during the night she had changed positions from leaning against his arms and to resting her head in his lap. And to Mira, who had just heard Elfman display the previous nights activities in the most slanted way possible, it was insanely too intimate for her taste. To the highest degree.

"Is it that late?" Lisanna yawned as she blinked in the bright light. "You're home alread-"

"Go to bed." Mira didn't even look at Lisanna.

"Wha-"

"Go to your room, Lisanna. Now."

"I don't-"

"Now."

She didn't yell it. She didn't scream it. Still though, it was enough to make Lisanna push off the couch and, after a glance at Laxus, head right to her room. Because no matter how old she got, Mirajane was still the closest thing she had to a mother. She practically raised her. She took care of her, even then. If Mira told her to do something, she did it. Period.

Laxus had heard the shift in tone too though. Fine, she wasn't yelling, but something was off in her pitch. It was too…cool. Too direct. Too…dark.

His eyes had adjusted then and he only stared at Mirajane in annoyance. "What-"

"You are going to stay away from my sister, Laxus Dreyar. You are never going to talk to her again, not even look at her. You-"

"What are you going off about?" He reached for his crutch before slowly getting to his feet. "Mira, what's-"

"My sister, Laxus? My own fucking sister?"

"I don't-"

"I mean, I never had much faith in you, but this? This hurts."

He was frowning then, catching onto her insinuations. Slowly, he found his anger too. Neither had ever had a very good temper. "Hey, we just fell asleep. It's not like you caught us in bed together. Freaking hell, Mirajane, you little psycho. You're upset that we fell asleep on a couch together? Really?"

"That might be what I caught tonight, but what would I have seen last night?"

He blinked. Then he sighed. "Mira, I don't know what-"

"No, Laxus. Don't even talk to me." She was too upset to be sorrowful. She never dated. Not really. There were a few guys, men that she met from modeling or such, that she went out to dinner with a few times, even one or two that she hooked up with. But a boyfriend? No way. It was just against her rules.

But Laxus had been so sincere with her. He was always honest. And even when he was being rude, crude, or brash, he was always secretly loving towards her. She just knew it. So she let him in. She let him have everything. She let him move into her house! And he repaid her like that? Even knowing all she had been through? All they had been through together?

"You think that I'm really fucking around on you? Really? I mean, enough so that I would sneak out of your room, bang your fucking baby sister, and then go back to bed with you?" He shook his head. "I mean, I've got the manhood of an ox, but that's just fucking crazy."

Although, as he said that, it did sound pretty fucking awesome. Not with Mira and Lisanna because, well, ew, but back when he was into that kinda stuff? Fooling around and shit? That would have been one of those accomplishments that you hung on your wall and never forgot. That wasn't a notch in a bedpost; that was the fucking bedpost.

Mira, however, was not amused. And she showed this by crossing her arms and walking at a very clipped pace over to him.

"You think this is a fucking joke, Laxus? Huh? Because it's not. It's-"

"What are you getting so worked up over?" He tried to give her an easy smile, but she wasn't having it. Sighing, he said, "Mira, I'm not screwing your sister. I don't even want to screw your sister. What she wants from me, though, is a completely different-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked so pissed then, so irate, that he feared she'd transform into Satan Soul and, like, annihilate him.

"It means exactly what I said." He shook his head slightly, leaning against his crutch. "She's the one that came to sleep on the couch with me. She's the one that led me back to her room. And then she told me some kinda bull about being in love with someone that she can't be because-"

"Then what, Laxus? You think she's-"

"Well, babe, attractions run in the family."

She blinked. Then her eyebrows creased. "Laxus, swear to me that you haven't-"

"I haven't even hugged her, Mirajane. When I fell asleep, she was just leaning against my arm. So she shifted in her sleep. That's on her. Not me." That time the smile was a little more at ease. There. He had explained himself. All was good. "Why would I want the knock off, babe, when I've got the real thing? Eh?"

He thought that she would be amused. He thought that she would jump into his arms and giggle and laugh the whole thing off. He thought that his neck would get practically choked again. Instead, Mira only turned away from him and headed out of the room.

"You can stay the night out here, Laxus. Then, in the morning, you have to be out. I'll help you pack and-"

"Wait, what?" He frowned using his crutch to chase after her as fast as he dared. "Mirajane, what do you mean? Did you miss all that stuff about-"

"Do you really think that my sister's in love with you, Laxus?" She had stopped, but wouldn't face him. "Do you?"

"Well, I think so, yeah. I mean, she said-"

"That's what Elfman told me." She almost sounded disappointed. Then, glancing over her shoulder at him, she said, "I'll help you pack in the morning. Then we can go back to what we were before."

He blinked. If it wasn't so _freaking bright_ in there, he might have thought that it wasn't Mira. That it was someone else. A voice imitator. But no, he could see her clearly and knew for certain that it was his Mirajane.

"What? Mira, are you not listening? I don't-"

"Lisanna always wins, Laxus," she told him with a sigh. She wasn't looking at him again. "I'm not going to fight about a man with her. I'm just not. I've told you before, her and Elfman will always trump you. I'm sorry and I hope we can still be friends, but-"

"Mirajane, this is a joke, huh?" He was right behind her then and wanted so badly to reach out and grab her, but one arm was helping keep him upright and the other was in a sling. He had never hated his injuries more. "It has to be. Just tell me-"

"No, Laxus." That got her to turn and face her. "I'm sorry. But I'm never going to fight with Lisanna over a man. Ever."

"But there's no fight," he insisted. "I don't want her, silly. Baby. Mira. I want you. You know that. I-"

"It doesn't matter." Her anger was fleeing then along with the hurt as sadness and a shock realization of once again being alone flooded her entire being. She really had thrown herself into her relationship with Laxus. She had already been planning baby names, as silly as it all sounded. That's what she got for wanting something so much, however. That's the quickest way to lose it, "If she wants you, then I can't… I lost her before, Laxus, and I can't again. Not over a man. I'm sor-"

"A man, Mira? I'm just a man? I'm fucking your man." It was his turn for his anger to boil over. She was breaking up with him. With him. No one was allowed to do that. _No one_. Especially not someone he was so deeply in love with. "You forget that? You love me too, don't you? Huh? What about me? I just get thrown out to dry because stupid Lisanna think I'm attractive? Like what kind of sick shit is-"

"Yes, Laxus," she told him softly, not able to look him in the eyes. "That is exactly what happens. I'm sorry, but-"

"No, Mira. I don't want your fucking sorry. I want you to go talk to her and get her to-"

"Laxus, just-"

"No!" He threw his crutch to the ground in anger. If his hand didn't fly out to press against one of the walls, he would have fallen. "It doesn't go down like this. I refuse to let you-"

"There's nothing you can do. I've made up my mind. You can stay the night. Then maybe we can see about getting you in with Bickslow or Freed. Maybe Ever will-"

"This isn't fucking fair, Mira! It doesn't even… You're the one that wanted me to spend time with her!" He was growling this, feeling his magic swell all around him. Even his eyes were stinging then…not that he'd ever admit that there was a slim chance those were in actuality tears. A strong possibility, if he was being truthful. "I didn't want to. I didn't even like her! I still don't. Are you going to let someone else ruin-"

"Goodbye, Lax-"

"No!" He clinched the hand resting against he wall into a fist. He could hit something he was so angry. "No, Mirajane, this is not how this is fucking going down. You're fucking mine. I've fucking _marked_ you. You belong to me. You can't-"

"Don't, Laxus." She sounded tired then. "It's over. Already. It… Be honest, Laxus, you don't really want me anyhow. You never have. We're just-"

"Stop telling me what I want. I've wanted you since-"

"And you had me. And it was fun. But now I have to worry about my family. And you're not going to fit into that family. You'll always be in my Fairy Tail family, but-"

"You're fucking heartless."

It was hardly a whisper, but it was enough to cut her off. She only watched him as he slowly came down from his anger. There wasn't much he could do in his current state anyhow.

"Laxus, it's not you. You know that. I-"

"I hope you like being alone, Mirajane, because that's what you'll be now. I'll make fucking sure of it. You think that you're getting off with doing this to me? Fuck you." He could have spit on her. He could have killed her. He could have killed himself. It felt like she was killing him. "You think that you're fucking miserable now? You just wait. You-"

"Goodnight, Laxus." With that, she started to walk away again. And he wanted to follow her. He wanted to strangle her, quite honestly and then go do the same to her stupid fucking sister.

Instead, he just used the wall to help him back to the couch which he practically fell into once he got to it. Then he balled up his one good fist and pressed the palm of it into one of his eyes as hard as he could.

What was so wrong with him? Huh? He finally got it right. He got it all so fucking right. He was going to be with Mira and be happy and have a family and he fucked it up. Everything was fine, everything was great, he got everything right. So how did it all turn out so wrong?


	5. Chapter 5

Staying Over

Chapter 5

Laxus Dreyar was a lot of things, but he was not a chump. If Mirajane didn't want him anymore, fine. He'd leave. He'd go back to his place, heal up, and then he'd go fuck every single effing girl in the fucking guild just to get back at her. Even Erza, which he knew would possibly be an even bigger blow than her sister would have been. And Lucy and Levy would actually be kind of entertaining for him. And Cana? Fucking Cana, man.

That was his game plan, anyhow. Still though, he had to get those damn casts off and that started with figure out where he was gong to stay.

He walked around for a long time even though using that crutch was a pain in the ass. Eventually though, he ended up back at his own apartment. He hadn't gone in it since he had gotten injured. Mirajane had been the one that went there to get whatever he asked her for.

Mira…

It took him forever to get up to his apartment. It was, as Mirajane had stated previously, on the second floor of the building with no elevator. He was kinda screwed in that aspect, as with a broken arm and leg, he was completely off balance.

But still, he was the most boneheaded/determined man in the world and eventually got up there. He decided after he was that he wouldn't be going back down any time soon and hoped that he had everything he would need in his apartment and be able to hole up there for awhile.

When he got into his apartment though, he found that he wasn't alone. In fact, he was actually in the presence of the she-devil herself.

Mirajane was equally shocked to find him. She just stood there in his living room, staring at him with mirrored wide eyes, almost dropping whatever it was she had in her hands.

"L-Laxus," she said slowly. "You got up the stairs?"

"Like you fucking care. Bitch."

Then she sighed. "Lax-"

"The fuck you think you're doing here anyhow? 'cause the way I see it, you're fucking trespassing. So you got three seconds to get the hell out before-"

"I was bringing your stuff back." She was slowly getting over her shocked and went back to what she was doing. "And getting all my stuff from around here. I thought it'd be easier with you not being home, yet here you are."

"Here the fuck I am."

"Laxus-"

"Get out. You'll be lucky to leave with your life, much less your shit."

"Don't be that way." She was as unfazed by his threat as she was most things. Going around the room, she began looking for something. He had no idea what. She had so much stuff there that it could be anything. "You know why this has to-"

"Why? Because your stupid sister has a baby crush on me?" He snorted. "You're really full of it, Mirajane. This is bullshit and you know it."

"Don't-"

"No, Mira. Now we're on my fucking turf." The stair climb had tired him out, but suddenly the fight was right back in him. Hobbling towards her, he said, "You're gonna fucking listen to me and you're gonna fucking listen good."

"To what, Laxus? How you're going to make me miserable and how I should have never crossed you? If that's it, then-"

"Don't you get how much I fucking love you, woman?" He just stared at her then, willing her to look back at him. She wouldn't. "Haven't you seen how much I've changed for you? How much I've grown? Baby, it's been how long since I've been with another person? Only you, Mira. Do you even know how special that makes you?"

"I-"

"Man, baby, I didn't even get all freaked out when you started getting clingy. Naming our kids and planning our wedding. I didn't give a shit. Because it didn't matter. I didn't care if you wanted to have ten kids. You know why? Because I want you. Above all else, I want you. I'd give you every last one of those kids and more if you would just-"

"Laxus, you can't just-"

"Do you want a fucking horse? A dog? Or a house? A bigger house? Hell, baby, I'll buy you that damn compound and live with stupid Elfman for the rest of my life and the creepy kids he'll have with Ever if you just tell me what it is I have to do. Tell me."

"There's nothing you can do, Laxus." She finally did look at him, though she was still across the room and had her arms folded over her chest. There was a box on the couch filled with a few of her things and he just wanted to knock it over. That stuffed belonged at his place. It just did. Just like her. "The writing's on the wall. It's over."

"You can't just do this to me, Mira. To be in love with me and kissing me one day and then be walking out on me the next. I-"

"I'm not walking out, Laxus. I'm just choosing my sister over you. My family. My-"

"We're family! Me and you. You always tell me that I matter to you, that you love me, that you care about me, but then you're just going to-"

"You know that I love them more. So much-"

"Why does it matter, Mira? Huh? It shouldn't. Just tell Lisanna to fuck off and-"

"Laxus, you know that I'm not going to-"

"Can't you just separate us? Huh? I won't have anything to do with your sister. Swear. And you can just come stay over here and it can be like when we were trying to keep us a secret. Like that, Mira? Because I-"

"Laxus, you sound desperate," she told him with a sigh. "Just-"

"Because I am fucking desperate, Mirajane!"

"You-"

"I want you. I want to be with you. And I'm not going to stop trying to be. There has to be something I can do-"

"Nothing. I'm telling you. There's-"

"What if I marry you?"

"L-Laxus-"

"Right now. Will that prove it to you? Huh? And what if I get Lisanna to say that she's not, like, totally into me or whatever?" He was hopeful finally. But when he took a step towards her, he might have neglected to see where he was going. As, right in his path, was another box, his stuff from Mira's place. With his already off balance, he went right down.

"Laxus!" That time there wasn't anguish in her tone; it was pure panic. Rushing to his side immediately, she dropped to her knees next to him. "I am so sorry, Laxus. I shouldn't have put that there. Here, let me help you up."

She wasn't helping him up though. She was hugging him as he pushed ups lightly before pressing kisses against his cheek and forehead.

"My poor baby," she mumbled as she moved to stroke his hair. He only let her, too shocked to do much else. "Did you hurt your arm? Or your leg? Or what about your other arm? Or your other leg? Ooh, do we need to go to the doctor? I can-"

"Mira, take a breath."

She only wrapped her arms around his neck, once again trying to choke him. "Tell me you're okay."

"I'm fine." Then he thought. "'cept I broke something."

"What? Your other arm? Oh, Laxus-"

"My heart."

Then they were staring at one another and neither could pull it off. She fell back with giggles and he only took to resisting the urge to throw himself off the fucking roof.

"You're so cute!" Lying on her back on the ground, she began giggling. "Laxus, you-"

"Does this mean you're taking me back?" He moved to lay on the ground again, staring at her. "Because, Mira, seriously, I won't have anything to do with Lisanna. I-"

"Shhh." The present was brought back to her as she got to her feet. "Give me your hand."

So he let her help him back up, though he was still uncertain about what was going on. The second he was steady though, he knew that he hadn't succeeded in winning her over.

"I'm sorry, Laxus. This is… I'll get the rest of my stuff another day. And I'll send Bickslow or Evergreen over to check on you." She went to grab her box off the couch before turning to head for the door. "I… Goodbye, Lax- Laxus, don't."

He couldn't help it though. When she passed him, he let his crutch drop, using instead her as support as he brought her into an awkward side hug.

"You're mine, Mirajane," he said softly, not even giving enough effort as to put fight in his voice. Kissing her head when she was close enough, he whispered, "And I'm yours. So I know we're going to work this out. Really, I think you're being way too harsh."

"I-"

"I know you love Lisanna. I get why you feel the need to protect her. She's so…her. And you're you. But I'm still me, Mira. And not only do I not share my toys, but I never get tired of my favorites. They stay with me forever."

"Laxus, I can't just-"

"Tell me that you're not so fucking wet right now." He pressed a kiss right behind her ear. Then, in a more hushed tone, he whispered, "Tell me that it didn't make you so pissed, not that you thought I was fucking your sister, but just that I could fuck anyone else. That there could be anyone else. That some other woman could have me and you couldn't."

"L-Laxus, stop-"

"You have so much fucking control, Mirajane, with everyone else. But not with me. Never with me. I've watched you our whole lives, watched you grow and change, and there is no one I want more than you. Now and forever. Fine, at first you were a good fuck, but now you're so much more. You're all I have, Mira. And I might not be all you have, but I'm a big part of it, ain't I?

"But if you're ready to give that up, just fucking say so. Fucking say that you don't want me anymore, don't want this, then go. I'll let you go. I'll fucking release you. Literally. And I'll fall, fine, but I'll crawl over to that couch and you'll walk out the door and we can both call it even. I hurt you so much before that this no doubt qualifies as us being even.

"So are you ready, Mirajane? For us to be even? Or you do you want more? Because I know what I'd pick."

He did fall then. Though that was because when she dropped the box in her arms with a loud bang, she also turned just as quickly in his arms before jumping him. Luckily though, he was able to stumble back to the couch.

She was his. Of course she was his.

Somehow they managed to make it back to his bedroom, where they spent some time. And then they were just laying there, him on his back as he rested his one good arm against the back of her head, stroking gently, while she laid half on him and half off, both trying not to fall asleep while also not wanting to get up.

"Not bad for the disabled, eh?"

"Mmm…I've had better."

"Careful," he warmed as he peeked an eye open. "That's one sure fire way to make sure you get no rest today."

She only sighed slightly, contently, before shutting her own eyes. "If you were well, you would completely owe me a massage right now."

"Me owe you?"

"Mmmhmm. I'm tense, Laxus."

"And I'm fucking not? It's your fault, after all."

"Hardly."

"Was too."

"Laxus, you put yourself into a position of doubt by even-"

"I didn't do anything, Mirajane. And no offense, but Lisanna's not at all interesting to me."

"Oh?"

"Hell yeah. Compare your boobs to hers, Mira, next time you see her. I mean, seriously.'

That got his chest a slight slap, though he didn't retaliate, because he knew he deserved it.

"This isn't all over with anyhow, Laxus," she warned gently. "You know that."

"Yeah, I know. Lisanna still, you know, wants to get all sexed up with me."

Another slap. That time he pulled at her hair gently, peeking an eye open once more.

"She still comes first, Laxus," Mira warned. "And when I talk to her today, if she thinks that this isn't going to work, then-"

"Stop talking."

"Laxus-"

"I nearly fucking cried over you, Mirajane. Just shut the fuck up."

That got her to be silent, though she only took to kissing his chest gently. Then, looking up at him through big lashes, she about made him hard all over again.

"It's not nice to curse at me, Laxus."

Grunt. Then, leaning down, he kissed her head. "You wait till I get better, Mirajane. You thought that was something, a few minutes ago? Ha. I'm gonna remind you what it means to be marked by me."

She reached up with one had to rub at her shoulder at the memory of the first time he bit her. It was when they first started sleeping together and, as they both found out, pain was not something Mira enjoyed during sex. At all. And he drew so much freaking blood that it ended their night right then. It about ended their relationship. She still had a feint scar as a reminder of the night.

Since then, sometimes he very timidly would bite at her. Nothing as hard as that. Honestly, she had no idea where he got the idea that she would want a chunk of her freaking flesh missing as a symbol of his love. Sheesh, fine, she didn't mind scratching or maybe some tying up, but losing skin? Blood? No thank you.

"Can't wait," she mumbled softly as her mind drifted from that night and back to her sister. That was still an issue. So maybe she had overreacted. Whatever. All that matter was that she had just proven to herself that leaving Laxus wasn't going to work, at all. Her willpower was broken before a full day even passed. No way could she ever really do it. No, there had to be another fix.

Nuzzling the top of her head, he whispered, "I love you, Mira. I meant that. I don't say it, but-"

"Don't start now." She kissed his chest before closing her eyes. That was just too much for her at the moment. "Please."

He only smiled before laying his head back against the pillows and staring up at the ceiling. Going back to stroking her hair, he whispered. "Can do, babe. Definitely can do."

* * *

><p>Mirajane arrived at the guild that day rather late with Laxus in tow. It had been a hassle getting him back down his stairs, but that was fine, as they both agreed that if things went okay with Lisanna, he'd be back in her home that night.<p>

She spotted Lisanna almost immediately. She was behind the bar, refilling some drinks while closing out a tab or two. Good. She was there.

"Wait for me with Freed, Laxus. I-"

"No way. This fucked my life up too, almost." He looked down at her. "We talk about this together."

She thought about asking if it was because they were family, but figured that teasing him right then wasn't the best of ideas and let the moment pass. She knew it'd present itself again.

When they approached Lisanna, she seemed surprised to see them together. She kept her eyes on Mirajane though, finishing up quickly with a customer before going to speak with her.

"When you weren't home when I got up, I figured I'd better go into work for you," she told her older sister simply. For once though, Mirajane wasn't concerned with the bar.

"Lisanna," she said slowly before looking around. It'd make too much of a scene, Laxus and Mira marching Lisanna off to go speak alone. Besides, no one was paying them much attention. "We need to talk."

"About what? Last night? Because-"

"I love Laxus, Lisanna," Mira said. "And he loves me. Very much. And I know that sometimes feelings can get very tangled up, especially when sharing a living quarters, but-"

"You can't fucking love me, kid. I ain't interested and it'll only screw my relationship with your sister, which will drive me to hate you. So-"

"Wh-What?" Lisanna frowned. "I-I-"

"I know, Lisanna, that you are in love with him, but it's not real. It's just not." Mira leaned her palms against the counter top. "And believe me, this isn't easy for any of us, but-"

"I am not in love with Laxus. I-"

"You won't leave me alone," he pointed out. "And then last night you snuggled up to me and-"

"So?" She was blushing then, backing away from them slightly. "I do that with Elfman all the time. That's all you are to me, Laxus. I swear. I was just-"

"You told me that you loved someone that you couldn't be with because they were with someone you cared about," Mira reminded. "And Laxus says that you told him the same thing."

"Natsu," Lisanna said, a little louder than she should have. Then, still blushing, she took a step closer and leaned towards them. "Don't you two get it? Natsu and Lucy…I love them both, but I really want to be with Natsu. And he and Lucy recently seem to… And I don't want to hurt either of them, but-"

"Wait, wait, wait. I nearly lost my woman over that stupid pink haired Salamander?" Looking around, he began to growl. "I'm going to-"

"So you don't have any feelings for Laxus?" Mirajane asked slowly, staring at her younger sister. "At all?"

"Don't get me wrong, Mira. I'm really glad that you're happy. But…I mean, really?"

That brought Laxus back into the conversation. "What the hell are you talking about now, kid? I'm a fucking catch."

"She might catch something from you," Lisanna clarified. "But-"

"Lisanna," Mira warned to which the younger woman only sighed.

"I like you, Laxus. A lot. I think you're really fun. And you make my big sis super happy, but…ew."

Glaring, he said, "Feeling's mutual, kid."

Mira groaned then, leaning to rest against the counter. Banging her head down into her hands, she whispered, "Then you never…this was all for…"

"You couldn't have just come to me with this? If you had asked me, Mira, I would have told you the truth," Lisanna said slowly. "I mean, seriously? Laxus? Look at him, Mira. Just look at his face. That scar is really-"

"You're pushing it, kid."

Mira lifted her head slowly then to look at her sister. "You're in love with Natsu?"

"Be quiet, Mira. I think he might be here. I don't-"

"Who very well could be in love with Lucy. Who might love him back, might not." Then, suddenly, Mira got back to her normal façade and began to bounce, clapping her hands. She was making quite the commotion. "Finally! A real love triangle! And with my own-"

"Mira," Lisanna complained, glaring at her. "Stop it."

Laxus, for his part, only reached up with his unharmed hand to run it across his scarred eye. "I didn't think it was that bad. That is just gave me character."

Still in her over excited state, Mira just jumped on him before planting a kiss right over his scar. "It's wonderful, Laxus. I love it. And that's all that matters, huh?"

He was still in shock that someone would chose freaking Natsu over him. Seriously?

"Mira," Lisanna said again. 'You cannot tell anyone. Do you hear me?"

"Oh, I love both you and Laxus," she said then with giggles. Then, softly, to Lisanna, she said, "You know, I could find out if Lucy likes Natsu for you if you want."

"No!"

Slowly, Laxus began to hobble away, off to a table in the far corner. "Whiskey, Mira. If I'm stuck here, I'm gonna need the hard stuff."

She was still all giddy and gleeful, bounding around like a freaking kangaroo or something. Ugh. And that was the woman he was ready to cry for? To die for?

When he fell into his seat, he was immediately joined by Evergreen who only stared at his suspiciously.

"So?" she asked slowly. "Did anything interesting happen to you lately?"

He was still too conflicted over freaking Natsu being chosen over him to be suspicious back at her. Was he in a parallel world? Was he in Edolas or something?

When Mira came over bearing a mug of something, she only happily placed it on the table before moving to stand behind him and wrapping both arms tight around his neck.

"So, Ever," she began. "Did Laxus tell you the good news?"

"What?" she asked slowly, no doubt hoping for something juicy. She had been the one to first plant the seedling to start off with. She wanted to find out if it had finally bloomed or not. Because she revered Laxus to bits and pieces, but drama was drama.

"We're getting married!"

And that snapped him out of his shock of being _passed the fuck over for Natsu_.

"What?" he asked in chorus with Evergreen.

"You said so, Laxus," she reminded him. "You said that if it would make me stay, you'd do it. Well, here we are."

"M-Mira-"

"This is unexpected," Evergreen said slowly. "Out of left field. However…not wholly uneventful."

Laxus sent her a glare before looking up at his girlfriend. Girlfriend. Not fiancée. "Mirajane-"

"Don't you love me, Laxus?"

Before, when they were alone and he was losing her, it was so easy to say. Then, however, the words just wouldn't form.

"I-I-"

"Oh, Laxus." Then, leaning down, she whispered against his ear, "Now it's your turn to learn what it means to be marked by me."

With that she bounced off, no doubt to go announce her marriage to anyone and everyone.

"So, married huh?" Ever grinned wickedly at him.

"So Elfman, huh?"

That brought her back to a pout mode, but he only frowned down at his mug. How did he always end up in these mess anyhow?

"Look at him, sis," Lisanna said from across the guildhall where her and Mira were leaning against he bar, staring over at Laxus. "He looks depressed."

"Good."

"When are you gonna tell him you're just kidding about the marriage thing?"

"I dunno," Mira said thoughtfully. "Before Elfman shows up, definitely. I don't think I can do him crying again today."

Lisanna giggled. Then, slowly, she asked, "So what would you have done, Mirajane? If I…if I did like Laxus?"

"I would have broken up with him," she said without skipping a beat.

"Really?"

"Really," she told her. "You mean more to me than any man, Lisanna. You're life is above mine on every list I've ever made. The only thing that might ever knock you off is if I have children. I love you. I lost you once and I am not going to let it happen again."

"I love you too," Lisanna said softly then before grinning. "And there's no way I would have let you do that."

"What?"

"You love Laxus, Mira. I know you do. I would never let you throw that away just because I, like, had a crush on him or something. Then you'd probably resent me and you'd be depressed and it'd be all my fault." She smiled at her sister brightly. "You're just as important to me as I am to you. I'd do anything for you, Mira. You know that. I love you."

"Love you too," Mira mumbled softly, still watching Laxus. Then, slowly, she glanced at Lisanna. "So what are we going to do about Natsu?"

The mage in question was currently arguing rather loudly with his blonde teammate as Happy happily taunted her while Gray and Erza tried to calm them both down. Hanging her head slightly, Lisanna only shook her head.

"I dunno. I don't…I don't wanna come between them. Or make him choose." She glanced at Mira. "I mean, what if he doesn't even want either of us?"

"Hmmm." Mira thought for a moment before saying, "I think, Lisanna, that Natsu does love you. A lot. That you're his best friend. And if…if you didn't die that day, maybe Lucy wouldn't even be here right now. But she is. And you're her friend too, huh?"

"Of course."

"This is quite the quandary." Mira cocked her head to the side. "Maybe…maybe you should just tell him."

"Seriously? Mira, that's the best you can do?"

"That's all there is to do. Unless you want to sit here and feel horrible about it forever, wondering."

"But-"

"If he turns you down, Lisanna, then what? You don't have him as a boyfriend? That's what you have now. But if he says yes, then you have a boyfriend, which is what you want. So-"

"But if I tell him and he says no or he says that he and Lucy…then I might lose both of them as a friend."

"Mmmm…no."

"No?"

"No." Mira shook her head slightly. "No way. If that broke up your friendship with Natsu, then I'd argue the two of you aren't even your real selves. Natsu is the most forgiving, forgetful, and all around likeable guy I know. More than likely, no matter what happens, he'll forget about it in two weeks. Tops. So just stop stressing, Lisanna."

Then, with one last pat, she headed of to go tend to some patrons. Lisanna only stood there for a few minutes, still watching Natsu before letting out a slow breath. As good as Mirajane's advice sounded, she was still the woman that ended up with Laxus Dreyar. Honestly? That was the last person that Lisanna would ever take love advice from. Seriously.

"I've waited this long," Lisanna sighed got back to work. "A little more time won't hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Arg! I've been out of town for a few days with no internet at all, so sorry for how long it took to get these last two chapters up. It wasn't by design that way, but hey, at least there here now. Better late than never. Anyhow, the stories finished now. So...<strong>


End file.
